Moon Knight2: Return to Cephiro
by Gemini14
Summary: Yukito and the girls return to Cephiro! Will they be able to find out why Cephiro is crumbling? And will they find a new Pillar in time? Read and find out! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Moon Knight2: Return to Cephiro

Chapter One: The new Summons and the Return of the Magic Knights

Hikaru bolted upright from her bed. She'd been having nightmares since the final battle in Cephiro. The nightmares always were filled with images of what had been, and shadows of people that she'd never met. Deciding to give up on sleep, Hikaru went outside to see if she could clear her head of the images. Hikari looked up and wagged his tail when he saw his mistress come out of the house. With a happy yip, Hikari bounded over to Hikaru and licked her face.

"Heya, Hikari." Hikaru said, with a sad smile. Hikari looked into those sad eyes and his tail stopped wagging; he knew something was bothering his beloved mistress, but he didn't know what. He watched as she listlessly walked into the training room and sat down, starting her morning meditation. From a doorway, two of her brother watched, also concerned about her.

"She hasn't been herself here lately." Kakeru, the youngest of Hikaru's brothers murmured.

"She's been like that since the field trip to Tokyo Tower." Masaru, Hikaru's second eldest brother agreed, as they both watched the girl.

"What happened?" Kakeru asked, starting to spaz out.

"What do you think?" Masaru also asked.

"Maybe tourists slammed into her!" Kakeru shouted, angrily.

"Or some guy made a move on her?!" Masaru suggested, also angrily.

"If I find out who it was, I'll give him a beating he won't forget! No one bothers our little Hikaru!" Kakeru said, determinedly. 

"Yeah!" Masaru and Kakeru agreed, not even noticing when their elder brother walked past them and straight to Hikaru. Hikaru looked up when she heard someone settle down in front of her and saw her eldest brother sitting there.

"Satoru………" Hikaru murmured, as he gently ruffled her hair.

"You won't say why you're sad." Satoru said, gently. Hikaru looked away.

"I get it. I won't ask you." Satoru said, sensing that Hikaru couldn't take any serious questioning.

"I'm sorry, Satoru." Hikaru whispered. Satoru smiled, understandingly.

"A person must make up his own mind. Stick with your decision." Satoru said, comfortingly. 

"Yes!" Hikaru said, then yelped as Masaru grabbed her from behind. 

"I'm worried, too." Masaru murmured, as he hugged his little sister.

"Thanks Masaru." Hikaru said.

"Seriously! I'm worried about Hikaru! If it gets tough, cry on my shoulder." Kakeru sobbed.

"Kakeru." Hikaru giggled, then said, "Thank you, guys!" Hikaru said, smiling for the first time in weeks.

Yukito sighed as he stood waiting for his escort to school. It had been weeks since that fateful day at Tokyo Tower, but it felt like years. 

"Yuki!" a familiar voice penetrated Yukito's melancholy and made him look up. His best friend and girlfriend were standing there, looking worriedly at him.

"Ohayo, Touya-kun, Sakura-chan!" Yukito said, trying to smile for them.

"Good morning, Yukito-san. You looked so sad just now…..is anything wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Sakura-chan. Just thinking, that's all." Yukito replied.

"But why did you look so sad? You looked like you were about to cry." Sakura said, gasping when he hugged her.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura-chan. I've just been having a hard time here lately." Yukito replied, as he got on his bike and started pedaling off.

"Yuki……." Touya said, before Yukito could get too far.

"Hmm?" Yukito asked, stopping and turning to look at him.

"If something's troubling you, you shouldn't hesitate to talk to us. We've been friends since grade school, and I know when something is bothering you. If you ever feel like talking, you know where we are." Touya said, trying to get his point across to Yukito.

"Arigato, Touya-kun, Sakura-chan." Yukito said, with a small smile.

Umi stared gloomily at the plate in front of her, her thoughts also on the past.

"Umi, what's wrong? You don't like my cooking?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki asked, getting a startled response from her daughter.

"No, Mom. It's fine." Umi said, startled by her mother's sudden concern.

"Really, what's wrong, Umi? You haven't been yourself lately." Mr. Ryuuzaki said, as he flicked his newspaper and looked at his daughter.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." Umi replied, with a smile.

"You should go see a doctor." Mrs. Ryuuzaki said, worried about her daughter's health. 

"I'm okay, really. Please don't worry." Umi said.

"Is it a boy?" Mr. Ryuuzaki asked, getting a surprised reaction from Umi.

"NO WAY!" Umi yelped.

"Love is good, Umi. I fell in love, and married a wonderful woman." Mr. Ryuuzaki said, as he looked lovingly at his wife.

"Oh honey!" Mrs. Ryuuzaki cooed.

"They act like newlyweds………" Umi muttered, then sighed.

"I don't worry about romance." Umi murmured, sadly.

"See you later!" Fuu called, as she left the front yard of her home. 

"Fuu, wait!" Fuu's sister shouted, as she ran to catch up with her.

"Kuu?" Fuu asked.

"I'll walk with you a little. Dad and Mom are worried about you." Kuu said, gently.

"I'm sorry." Fuu replied, softly.

"It's okay. You try so hard to make sure Mom and Dad don't worry that I know it's something serious. Fuu, do you have someone to talk to? It's hard not having someone who understands. If you are not alone…If you have someone to talk to….Someone to give you good advice, then it's okay." Kuu said.

"You're right." Fuu agreed, with a smile.

"Does Mother know you're meeting friends?" Kuu asked.

"Yes. I'm gonna meet them today at Tokyo Tower." Fuu replied.

"Tokyo Tower? The sweets at Tokyo Tower are great!" Kuu exclaimed.

"I'll buy some for you!" Fuu shouted, as Kuu went on her way to her own school. Then Fuu's expression turned thoughtful.

"Tokyo Tower is such a memorable place for us." Fuu murmured.

Hikaru gazed sadly at the sunset from Tokyo Tower's observation deck. Her thoughts were, as usual, on Cephiro.

"Princess Emeraude……" Hikaru murmured, gloomily.

"Don't look like you're gonna cry! If you do, I will too!" Umi said, as she hugged Hikaru and Hikaru faced her, to find that Fuu and Yukito stood with her.

"Umi-chan……Fuu-chan……..Yukito-chan…….I dream about Cephiro." Hikaru said, with sorrow in her eyes. 

"The world we were summoned to…." Umi murmured.

"The volcano, the sea, the floating mountain, and the midday moon. The world supported by Princess Emeraude." Fuu said.

"The Pillar…" Yukito said, softly.

"The Battle." Hikaru said, remembering the terrible event very clearly.

"The Pillar of Cephiro. She held Cephiro's peace using only her will." Yukito said, his voice trembling.

"And…..with these hands……." Hikaru said, as she clenched her fist hard enough to draw blood.

"Stop it, Hikaru!" Umi yelped, when she noticed the blood dripping from her friend's hand. Yukito gently, yet firmly, tied his handkerchief around the hand.

"We can't use the spells we learned in Cephiro here. I can't heal you." Fuu said, gently.

"Sorry. I just thought that becoming Magic Knights would make us heroes. I don't know why Zagato caused that battle. Or why Princess Emeraude did what she did." Hikaru said, helplessly.

"I don't either. In the beginning, I just wanted to get home. Then I learned magic and acquired weapons. We thought we were helping Princess Emeraude and everyone in Cephiro." Umi said, as Yukito silently nodded in agreement.

"The world seemed like an RPG, but it was real. Things weren't just 'good' or 'evil' like in a game. We followed our hearts and that caused tragedy." Fuu said, sadly.

"Now I can't play RPGs. It feels like the enemy in the game is my enemy. I'm the hero in the game, but the enemy sees me as the villain." Yukito said, with a sigh, his eyes dull, not at all the way they were when they first met.

"I want to go to Cephiro." Hikaru said, then added, "Nothing changes there. I want to go to Cephiro again. I want to help the country that Princess Emeraude treasured so much." 

"Yes." Umi agreed.

"I also want to return there." Yukito said, his eyes now determined.

"Me too." Fuu said, in complete agreement with her friends. Then a brilliant light lit the sky.

"What's that light?!" Hikaru asked.

"It's the same light that shone when we were first called to Cephiro!" Umi yelped, before the light engulfed them. The next thing they knew was that they were falling through the sky.

"Where are we?!" Umi cried, as they fell though the air, as lightning and thunder made their presences known.

"The sky is black!" Hikaru shouted, as they fell. As he'd done before, Yukito gathered the three girls in his arms and braced himself. And, just as before, they landed on something soft.

"Hey! It's the flying fish!" Yukito shouted, almost immediately.

"Then that means………this is Cephiro!" Fuu said, realizing that the turbulent land they had fallen into was indeed Cephiro.

"What?! Where's the sea? The floating mountain? The midday moon? The volcano?" Umi asked, as she scanned the bleak landscape for the familiar landmarks, but saw none of them.

"Where are you taking us?" Hikaru asked, as a castle appeared before them.

"A castle……….that wasn't there last time." Yukito muttered, as they all looked at the shimmering castle. Once the fish touched down in the castle keep, a familiar bouncing marshmallow was there to greet them.

"Puu puu!" Mokona shouted, as the four teens dismounted from the fish.

"Mokona!" Hikaru greeted, as the creature happily bounced over to her and into her arms.

"Hey Mokona!" Umi said, when Mokona had hopped into her arms. 

"Mokona-san!" Fuu said, giggling when it jumped into her arms.

"Hello, Mokona!" Yukito said, smiling when Mokona got into his arms then hopped down. 

"It's good to see you again, Mokona!" Hikaru said, happily. Yukito smiled, it pleased him to see his friends smiling again. Then Mokona started bouncing down the hall.

"He wants us to follow him!" Hikaru said, as they started following the creature.

"I don't get it! How were we able to get back here?" Umi asked, as they ran after Mokona.

"Maybe we'll find out in a little while." Yukito said, as they all arrived at a door. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a huge room inside. On the far side of the room a man stood with his back to them. Then, as though sensing their presences, he turned and looked at them.

"Madoushi Clef!" Hikaru murmured, as the somber eyed mage looked at them.

"Children from another world, I led you into that terrible battle. I am sorry." Clef said, guiltily. Umi shook her head.

"No. You knew Princess Emeraude better than we did. It must be very hard for you, too." Umi said, gently. Clef was taken by surprise; he'd never expected such a calm response from Umi. 

"We couldn't help Cephiro or Princess Emeraude." Hikaru said, sorrowfully. Clef shook his head and looked at something that was behind the four Magic Knights. They all turned around and stared in shock at who stood there. 

"But……….but it can't be!" Fuu muttered in disbelief.

"Presea!" Hikaru cried, then ran toward the Chief Artisan.

"Hikaru!" Presea said, as Hikaru hugged her, tearfully.

"Presea! Presea!" Hikaru sobbed, as her friends watched, with happy tears in their eyes. Yukito's tears really flowed when he saw that Presea was wearing the pendant he'd left at her grave that long ago day. 

"Is this true? Can it really be true? Are you really here, Presea?" Hikaru asked, through her tears.

"Yes. Can't you feel me holding you, Hikaru? I'm here, I'm real." Presea replied, as she approached the other teens and wiped away their tears.

"Presea and others who lost their lives in the final battle were brought back to life after Princess Emeraude disappeared. It was her final wish." Clef said, as the four Magic Knights' expressions sobered.

"Princess Emeraude's…………" Fuu trailed off.

"Final wish…………" Umi finished, as Hikaru and Yukito both turned their gazes to the floor.

"Magic Knights, I knew about the Legend, but I didn't know the terrible secret. I'm sorry. The weapons I created for you caused much grief." Presea said, mournfully. Hikaru shook her head.

"You gave your life to make those weapons, Presea-san. Besides, as you'd said, you didn't know that we had to…………..that we…………" Yukito trailed off and looked away from her.

"Yukito………." Presea murmured, as Yukito struggled to regain his composure and looked back at Clef.

"What happened to Cephiro? It looks completely different." Hikaru said, remembering the barren landscape she and her friends had seen before arriving at the castle. 

"We have lost the Pillar. She kept this world stable with her will. Cephiro has become a land of confusion. Cephiro crumbled when the Princess passed away. Those of us with strong power created this castle for the people of Cephiro." Clef said, as another mage jogged in.

"Hello, Clow." Clef greeted.

"Hello, Madoushi. It seems that we have some visitors." The other mage said, flashing a friendly smile at the four teens, then noticed the sorrow in their eyes.

"Hmm……..these are not ordinary visitors……..are these the children that came from another world and became the Magic Knights, Madoushi?" Clow asked, motioning to the four with his hand.

"Yes. These four were the Magic Knights." Clef replied.

"Ah, it's no wonder why they look so sorrowful. Madoushi, have you told them about the invading armies?" Clow asked.

"No, I was just getting to that." Clef replied.

"Then I will leave that to you." Clow said, as he took his leave.

"Armies from other lands are coming close." Clef said, as he willed a illusion screen to appear above them.

"Other lands?" Hikaru asked.

"There." Clef said, motioning with his staff to a small point of light.

"What is it?" Yukito asked, suddenly feeling uneasy about the situation.

"What is that?!" Hikaru asked, as the image became clearer.

"Those are the countries beyond Cephiro. Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren." Clef explained, as each 'country' appeared to the teens.

"There are other countries." Umi said, as she shared an uneasy look with Yukito. 

"Once the sky was closed, and there was only thunder and darkness beyond the barrier." Fuu commented, remembering when they had confronted Zagato that time. 

"We didn't get a chance to look around." Umi added. 

"Princess Emeraude was the Pillar. She protected Cephiro from attack. Anyone who attacked was repelled by an invisible wall. Her willpower was incredible. She kept the peace and protected Cephiro from the outside. After her death, the wall crumbled, allowing access for the other countries to invade." Clef said, grimly.

"Why do they come?" Hikaru asked.

"Why attack a dying land?" Yukito also asked.

"They seek the Pillar of Cephiro itself." Clef replied, dropping yet another proverbial bombshell onto the four teens. 

"N-nani?!" Yukito yelped, as similar exclamations of surprise came from the three girls. Clef sighed.

"People outside of Cephiro can become the Pillar. The only requirement is that one must have the strongest heart in the world." Clef explained.

"If one of those attacking becomes the Pillar…….." Fuu said, trailing off when she thought of the implications that would bring to Cephiro.

"Cephiro is created and upheld by the will of the Pillar." Umi murmured.

"The new Pillar must lead Cephiro back to peace and protect Cephiro from invaders." Clef said, his eyes filled with the same sorrow the Magic Knights had in their eyes.

"The Pillar………" Hikaru murmured.

"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Yukito, Cephiro has no Pillar, but only the Pillar can summon people using the summoning spell. I do not know who summoned you. Cephiro is about to turn into a battlefield. You fought hard battle as Magic Knights and granted the Princess' wish. Therefore, there is no need for you, children from another world, to become involved in Cephiro's war. I have no idea who summoned you, but someone in Cephiro has a heart strong enough to summon from other worlds. We will find a new Pillar. That's all I can do for this country which Princess Emeraude gave her life for. I will find the person who summoned you. For now, stay her in the castle with the others." Clef said, calmly. Hikaru shook her head and her eyes took on a stubborn glint.

"I will fight with you!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Clef and Presea yelped, in astonishment.

"I will fight with you for Cephiro." Hikaru said.

"As will I." Yukito said, with the same determination in his voice.

"You have nothing to do with this battle! You don't know who summoned you! You don't even know why you are here now! There is no reason for you to fight!" Clef shouted, desperately.

"There is a reason. It's in my heart. I feel that I should be fighting with you, Clef." Hikaru said, calmly.

"There are so many reasons to fight. Everyone fights for their desires. We all figured that out, painfully, the last time. We learned." Yukito explained, his heart in his words.

"During the battle, Princess Emeraude tried to kill us with the part of her heart that cared about Zagato, the part that was saddened by his death. But, she still tried to save Cephiro with what remained of her heart as Pillar." Hikaru continued.

"Princess Emeraude cared about this country. That's why I think she was so worried. She protected Cephiro with her kind heart. Clef had taught us that Cephiro was a beautiful, peaceful country, but we have not truly seen what Cephiro really looks like." Yukito said, his mahogany eyes reflecting his heart.

"We four……We matured a little bit in the last battle, not only our fighting skills, but also……our hearts." Umi said, softly.

"Before, we only sought to return to Tokyo, but it's different now. Please let us help you save Cephiro." Fuu begged.

"Hikaru……..Umi…….Fuu…….Yukito……." Clef murmured, not believing what he was hearing.

"We still have to find out who brought us here. Presea, lend us some weapons. Weapons, so we can fight to save Cephiro!" Hikaru said, as she and her three friends faced the Chief Artisan. Presea reluctantly nodded and raised her arms in the air, where four swords materialized above her. The swords then floated over to the four Magic Knights.

"These swords………" Umi muttered.

"Are ours……..?" Yukito finished, not believing that he'd been reunited with his own sword.

"Yes, these are the weapons of the Magic Knights. Only you can use them." Presea said, as Clef raised his staff into the air.

"Accept!" Clef shouted, as light flashed from his staff and surrounded the four. When the light had faded, they stood together with new armor………or was it new?

"Madoushi………….?" Yukito asked, noticing that something was amiss. 

"Something's wrong, Clef!" Hikaru said, as she looked at the armor.

"This is like the armor we had at the beginning!" Umi stated, pointing that fact out.

"I thought our armor had evolved past this." Fuu commented. Clef smiled, slightly.

"I have given you new armor. These are the guards for warriors who have already become Magic Knights. These guards will react directly to your hearts. They won't evolve like before, but they will change shape when necessary." Clef said, as the befuddled looks left the faces of the Magic Knights. 

"They react to our hearts?" Yukito asked, as he looked down at his new armor.

"As before, you can use magic. You will be able to use the spells you learned earlier, and, as your hearts mature, you will be able to cast new spells. But, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Yukito, please use those guards, weapons and magic first and foremost to protect yourselves." Clef said, seriously. The four Knights nodded.

"Clef, Presea, thank you." Hikaru said, speaking for all of them. Then, without warning, a brilliant light filled the room and surrounded the Magic Knights. 

"Hikaru! Yukito!" Presea shouted.

"Umi! Fuu!" Clef cried, before the four Knights disappeared from sight.

As the four Knights fell through the darkness, voices called there names.

"**_Magic Knights……._**" Four voices called. The Knights opened their eyes and gaped in surprise at what stood before them. Their Mashin!

"Rayearth!" Hikaru yelped.

"Selece!" Umi cried.

"Windam!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Yue!" Yukito shouted, stunned to see his Mashin and all the others.

"**_Magic Knights from another world. You have once again come to save Cephiro in its time of crisis._**" The four said, as their Knights gazed up at them in awe.

"**_Will you don us once again and head forth to the field of battle?_**" Rayearth asked, speaking for all of the Mashin.

"I will fight." Hikaru said, determinedly.

"I'm ready." Yukito stated, facing Yue proudly.

"I understand what it mean this time." Umi said, as she looked up at Selece.

"I have decided for myself." Fuu said, as Windam stood silently before her.

"We want to fight for Cephiro!!!!" the four Knights shouted, raising their swords into the air as they said that.

"**_We have existed to protect Cephiro for many ages. Magic Knights, we accept your hearts. Don us, and fight for Cephiro!_**" Yue said, speaking for all of the Mashin as their Knights summoned their final armors and ascended up into them. Within seconds, the four Knights found themselves above Cephiro Castle.

"We're right above the castle!" Hikaru said, as she looked down on the crystalline structure.

"When did we get here?" Umi asked.

"**_You were just in a different dimension. Where we sleep._**" Selece explained.

"**_It is part of Cephiro, but somewhere that is not Cephiro._**" Windam continued.

"**_We are in the other dimension. Anytime you need us, call out our names._**" Yue said, calmly.

"**_And we will appear before you. Always._**" Rayearth promised.

"Wow, thank you." Hikaru murmured.

"Hey, Selece, where are we going?" Umi asked, when she saw that they were flying away from the castle.

"**_Beyond the sky._**" Selece replied, matter-of-factly.

"But what exactly is beyond the sky?" Yukito asked.

"**_A battleship._**" Yue replied, simply.

"Battleship?!" Hikaru yelped, as they all looked ahead of them and saw that there was, indeed, a battleship coming their way.

"Hey, this is amazing! Hey Eagle! Get a look at this!" a man shouts, from his post on the battleship's bridge.

"What is it, Geo?" 'Eagle' asks, as he turns his mahogany eyed gaze to where the first man is sitting.

"There's something strange coming straight toward us." Geo said, as he brought up a picture of the objects that were approaching. Eagle arched an eyebrow when he saw four robotic looking objects appear on the viewscreen. 

"WOW! It's a huge robot! Can it transform?!" a youth said, leaping three feet off of the floor when he saw what was on the screen. Eagle chuckled as Geo nudged the younger boy in the ribs.

"I suppose you would be interested in something like this, wouldn't you, Zazu?" Eagle asked. 'Zazu' nodded.

"Those are……….Cephiro's Legendary Mashin." Eagle said, as his expression sobered. All activity ceased in the bridge.

"So that's the Mashin……and inside of them, are the Legendary Magic Knights." Geo murmured, as he gazed at the screen.

"Zazu, please ready my FTO for take-off." Eagle said, calmly.

"What?! You're taking it?! Why?!?!" Zazu asked, aghast.

"I will go and greet the Legendary Magic Knights." Eagle said, with a good-natured smile.

"Whoa! Hold up! Why is the Commander the first person to go fight?!" Geo asked, jealous that the younger man would be the first to fight against the Magic Knights. Eagle smiled again.

"I am responsible for this mission, I must formally greet the opposition, the so-called saviors of Cephiro, the Legendary Magic Knights!" Eagle said, as he walked off of the bridge and into the docking bay. Once there, he got into his trusty white mecha, the FTO, and prepared to launch.

"You're all clear, Commander!" Zazu called.

"FTO, Go." Eagle whispers. Immediately, the machine reacted to the command and launched.

Umi was the first to spot the oncoming threat. 

"What?!" Umi yelped.

"Do they have a Mashin, too?!" Fuu asked, as the threat flew past them in a blur of white.

"No,………….it moves more like a machine………" Hikaru stated, as the thing came to a stop before them.

"So these are the great and powerful Legendary Magic Knights! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Eagle Vision, of Autozam!" the pilot shouted, sounding cheerful.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Face of the Enemy

"Autozam?!" Hikaru and Yukito yelped, as the machine floated there before them. Then the mecha attacked, heading for Hikaru first. It was stopped in its tracks by Yukito.

"_This must be the single male Knight that the legend speaks of. He's an impressive fighter, no doubt about that!_" Eagle thought, as he parried a blow from Yukito's sword. 

"I must say that I am quite impressed with you, Magic Knights! Now, I must be off, but we must do this again! Bye now!" Eagle said, before retreating back to the battleship.

"Ooooooooh! That guy had nerve!" Umi said, angrily.

"Are you all right, Yukito-san?" Fuu asked, as she placed a hand on Yukito's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Fuu-san, but I get the distinct feeling that he was just toying with us." Yukito said, as he simmered down. 

"You might be right, Yukito. But all of this feels so much like a dream." Umi murmured.

"But it's all too real. We could die here this time." Yukito said, softly.

"I don't know what will happen to us in Tokyo if we die in Cephiro, but we wouldn't go back unharmed." Fuu said, grimly.

"Yet…..I will fight." Hikaru said, with quiet determination.

"We are Magic Knights. I'm not sure of our powers, but, I will also fight.

"I too, will fight. I want to prevent any more sorrows befalling us or this land." Yukito said, in agreement.

"I will also fight, so I won't regret it when I return to Tokyo." Fuu said, with a smile.

"Fuu-chan, Umi-chan, Yukito-chan, together, we fight!" Hikaru said, with finality.

"Yes!" Yukito, Umi and Fuu said in unison. As they all flew back to the castle, Yukito wondered what else was going to happen to them this time around.

"_This time it is different than our first adventures here. There is nothing more to gather, nor are we to become anything more than we have already become. There's more to this crumbling away than what Cephiro itself is letting on._" Yukito thought, as they all touched down in the castle keep. Once their feet touched the ground and the Mashin had gone back to their dimension, their final armors gave way to the ones Clef had given them earlier.

"So this is what Clef had meant when he'd said that our armor will react to our hearts!" Hikaru said, when she'd noticed that her armor had reverted.

"Hey! Are ya'll all right?" a familiar voice asked, from the shadows.

"_That voice! I've heard it from somewhere!_" Hikaru thought, as the owner of the voice emerged.

"It's Ferio!" Umi shouted, as they all rushed forward to greet him.

"Hey, Ferio-kun! Long time, no see, ne?" Yukito asked, as he shook Ferio's hand.

"Yeah." Ferio replied, with a smile. 

"Hey, Ferio, what's with the wardrobe?" Umi asked, when she'd noticed that Ferio's clothes were different.

"What? Do they look weird?" Ferio asked, suddenly self-conscious. Umi shook her head.

"No, it's not that." Umi said.

"You look just like a prince from a fairy tale, Ferio!" Hikaru said, then saw Ferio's expression change. Ferio's eyes took on a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ferio. I didn't mean…….." Hikaru trailed off when Ferio shook his head. Then, to their surprise he kneeled before them.

"Magic Knights, summoned from another world to save Cephiro, I thank you, for granting the wish of my elder sister." Ferio murmured. The four Magic Knights stood frozen in numb shock; was Ferio saying what they thought he was saying?!

"Are you saying that your sister was………she was………"Yukito stammered.

"Your sister…………I…………." Fuu sobbed as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Just before the Pillar disappeared, I heard my sister's voice. She was very happy to be able to pray for the man she loved as a lover instead of as Pillar. If only in her last moment." Ferio said, gently, as he held Fuu in his arms.

"Ferio-kun, why didn't you tell us that Princess Emeraude was your sister?" Yukito asked. Ferio sighed.

"I didn't even know, until the end." Ferio said, softly.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"A long time ago, shortly after Emeraude became the Pillar, I asked her to seal my memories away. I didn't want to get in her way, so I figured that it would be best if I didn't remember her and lived my life alone. Towards the end, Emeraude's powers weakened, and the seal on my memories fell away. I remembered." Ferio said, with pain in his voice. 

"I understand………." Yukito murmured, as Ferio turned and looked at all of them.

"Come on, there's still some people that want to see you." Ferio said, as he led the four down one of the hallways. When they got to a door, Ferio stood aside, and allowed the door to swing open. There was a flash of pink and Hikaru was swept up into a hug.

"Long time, no see, little missy!" Caldina shouted, cheerfully.

"Caldina-san!" Fuu said, happy to see the dancer again. Then a tall, blond haired man stepped from the room.

"Lafarga!" Hikaru cried, happy to see the guard captain. 

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" a boy's voice shouted, as its owner dashed into the room.

"Syaoran-chan! And Meiling too!" Hikaru said, overjoyed to see their faces. Yukito smiled as he watched the reunion from a safe distance. Then Caldina turned and looked at the corner nearest the doorway.

"Don't hide. Come on over." Caldina called, to two male figures that stood in the shadows. Both of them ducked back behind a pillar.

"You……Why are you hiding? Come here!" Caldina shouted, as she flipped over to the corner and started dragging the two men out of the shadows.

"B-but………" one stuttered.

"What if you're wrong, Caldina?" another voice asked, sounding agitated by this. Against their will, the two men were dragged from their hiding place and into full view. One was recognized almost immediately.

"It's Innouva!" Fuu yelped, as she leaped back and got her sword out.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Caldina." Innouva muttered, then proceeded to head in the opposite direction.

"Hold on, Fuu. Innouva's on our side now." Ferio said, gently, getting Fuu to lower her sword. 

"He is?" Fuu asked, as Innouva was prevented from going any farther by Caldina.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Ferio said, as Innouva was brought back to the circle. 

"You're Innouva, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Innouva replied, tensely.

"Then I am Hikaru Shidou!" Hikaru said, with a smile. Innouva nearly fell over himself. Then it was the other man's turn to get acquainted.

"Looks like the type of clothes Ascot would wear………Are you a Palu too?" Umi asked, as she looked up at the tall young man. The young man stuttered a response, while Caldina burst into fits of laughter.

"Are you joking? This kid is Ascot!" Caldina sputtered. 

"WHAT?! No way! The last time I saw you, you were THIS tall!" Umi yelped, motioning with one hand how tall Ascot was when they had last met. Yukito chuckled as Ascot tried to save whatever dignity he had left and failed miserably. 

"The days ahead should be interesting." Yukito murmured, so only Ferio could hear him.

"Yeah. But that isn't even half of what you're about to see." Ferio replied, as a door swung open and a tall man strode in, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. The entire group fell silent as the man gently laid the girl down. 

"What happened?!" Hikaru asked, as she looked at the young woman.

"She didn't evacuate in time." The man replied, his voice quiet.

"_That voice is familiar. Where have I heard it before?_" Yukito wondered, as he took in the man's features. The man was tall, with short, jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. he was dressed in black armor that was trimmed with silver and had aquamarine sets. Despite the fact that he seemed familiar, Yukito took in other aspects of the stranger; he was pale and had a haunted look in his eyes. There was also some pain mixed into his expression as well.

"Hey. Where is that blood coming from?" Umi asked, when she'd noticed that blood was dripping down the man's arm.

"This is the blood of monsters that still roam Cephiro." The man replied, then looked straight at Yukito. Yukito shuddered slightly at the look the other man gave him; it was an icy look that chilled him right to his bones. But he did not back down; he would never back down to anyone while his fellow Magic Knights' lives were at stake. Then Hikaru noticed that some blood was dripping from the man's hand as well.

"You are hurt, after all!" Hikaru said, as she gently grasped the man's hand and took a closer look. The man seemed surprised by Hikaru's concern.

"Hey, Fuu, use your magic!" Hikaru said, as she held the stranger's hand still. Fuu nodded.

"Healing Wind!" Fuu shouted, as the green wind swirled in and took care of the man's arm. The stranger then silently stood up and faced the three girls and single boy, regarding them with a look Yukito could not read.

"So, you are the Legendary Magic Knights………" the man said, evenly. Before they could reply, Lafarga entered the conversation.

"Lantis! What are you doing here?!" Lafarga asked, angrily, as he looked at the other man with narrowed eyes.

"I see that I am not welcome here, at all." Lantis muttered, leaving the group, as quickly as he'd entered.

"That voice……..I've heard it before………." Hikaru murmured.

"It should be familiar, since Lantis is the younger brother of Sol Zagato." Lafarga said, dropping yet another bombshell onto the Magic Knights. Then Yukito lowered his head and closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly.

"There's yet another victim of the legend." Yukito said, pityingly.

"Zagato's brother………." Hikaru muttered, as she watched Lantis disappear down the hall.

"I was surprised at first, too. His voice sounds so much like Zagato's." Caldina said. As the conversation wore on, Yukito found himself thinking of something else.

"What'cha thinkin' about, Yukito?" Ferio asked, noticing the thoughtful expression on Yukito's face.

"I was just thinking…………about how much Lantis-kun reminds me of a friend back home." Yukito said, getting the others' attention.

"You have a friend back in Tokyo like Lantis?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. My friend, Kinomoto Touya, was exactly like Lantis before we became friends." Yukito said.

"Yukito, you're one in a million." Umi said, with some exasperation in her voice. 

"Now you have me confused, Umi-san." Yukito said, as he shook his head. 

"Well, with a personality like hers' no wonder." Innouva muttered, getting an outburst from Umi, while the rest of them laughed. Later that night, Clef stood alone in his observatory, concern marring his handsome features. Then he sensed that someone was standing at the door and made a commanding gesture with his staff, silently ordering the doors to open. He was surprised to see Umi standing there. 

"What's wrong, Umi? Couldn't you sleep?" Clef asked.

"No…….." Umi murmured, sadly, then asked, "Can I join you?"

Clef looked startled, then smiled gently.

"Of course." Clef said, summoning a chair to appear, so Umi could sit.

"Thank you." Umi said, as she sat down.

"How are Hikaru, Fuu, and Yukito doing?" Clef asked, trying to make conversation.

"I think they are still sleeping." Umi said, quietly.

"Umi, if you can't sleep, I can give you a potion." Clef said, but paused when Umi called out to him.

"Clef……….I've wanted to apologize to you for a long time……" Umi said.

"Apologize?" Clef asked, confused.

"When I first came to Cephiro, I didn't realize how important this country was to you. I wouldn't listen to you seriously……I was really bitchy……At first, I just kept thinking why me….! I didn't realize what a painful battle it was. I'm sorry." Umi sobbed.

"Umi, you are making a mistake." Clef said, gently.

"Huh?" Umi asked, as she looked up into Clef's eyes.

"Anyone would act like that if they were called from a different world and got caught up in a battle they had no part in. There is no reason for you to apologize. In fact, I am the one who must apologize. Not only did I keep the truth behind the Legend of the Magic Knights from you, but I did nothing to help." Clef replied, guiltily.

"That's not true! If we didn't have your help, our hearts would never have been able to grow and mature! And you gave us Mokona, who did so much for us!" Umi shouted, as she leaped up from her chair and hugged Clef, burying her face in his robes. At first, Clef was shocked, then his expression softened and he gently smoothed down Umi's long flowing hair.

"Young lady from another world…….Legendary Magic Knight, who saved our Cephiro. I am glad that I could see you again. To thank you for what you've done. This time, you must think first to protect yourselves. The magic that I gave you, and the weapons that Presea made for you, you must use for yourselves." Clef said, as he tilted Umi's chin up so that she was looking at him. For a moment, time stopped; as two people suddenly realized that something was happening in their hearts, something special. 

"Clef……..I………." Umi began, but was prevented from saying anything more by Clef.

"I know." Clef said, gently. Umi smiled, her eyes sparkling like the ocean that had long since disappeared from Cephiro. With a slow, gentle movement, Clef lowered his head and kissed the Magic Knight of Water. When the two parted and looked at one another, Umi knew, from that moment on, that her heart would always belong to Clef. Clef also knew, that his heart would forever belong to Umi. 

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Clef asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Clef." Umi replied, breathlessly, her smile as radiant as sunshine on ocean waves. Clef smiled and took her by the arm.

"I will escort you back to your room, if you don't mind, of course." Clef said, still smiling.

"No complaints from me, Clef." Umi said, as they both left the observatory.

Fuu sighed as she gazed out at the turbulent skies that surrounded the castle. This certainly was not the sky she remembered.

"Fuu? What's up? Is something wrong?" Ferio asked. Fuu silently shook her head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ferio asked.

"I just couldn't sleep." Fuu murmured, sadly.

"Same here." Ferio said, as he and Fuu watched lightning dance across the sky. Then Ferio turned and looked at Fuu.

"It seems to me that you've lost a little weight." Ferio said, with concern in his golden eyes. Fuu didn't respond.

"In the legendary battle, the ones who were hurt the most were you, the Magic Knights." Ferio said, then pulled out two orbs from his tunic.

"Those are………….!" Fuu started, trailing off and staring in disbelief at them.

"One of them is the orb I gave you." Ferio said, quietly.

"I knew that I put it in my pocket, but when we got back to Tokyo, I couldn't find it anywhere." Fuu said, looking a little frantic at that point. 

"You tried to find it then?" Ferio asked. Fuu blushed furiously.

"For some reason, it returned to me." Ferio said, as he gazed at the two orbs. Then he did something that Fuu wasn't expecting, he gave one back to her.

"I'd like for you to take this once more." Ferio said, gently.

"I can't accept anything so precious from you!" Fuu said, instinctively knowing where they had come from.

"My sister knew all along that she would never be together with her beloved while in Cephiro. That's why she gave me these thinking that at least I could." Ferio said, as Fuu's tears started anew.

"Don't cry. I don't want to hurt your feelings. I can never remember my sister smiling wholeheartedly. She would smile gently, but her eyes were always sad. So, could you smile for me? When I remember you, I want it to always be with a smile on your face." Ferio said, as he gazed into Fuu's emerald green eyes.

"Prince Ferio………." Fuu murmured.

"You can call me Ferio." Ferio replied.

"Ferio………." Fuu again murmured, as she held on to Ferio, taking comfort from the fact that he was there for her.

Yukito sighed as he watched the lightning dance across the sky. He would always wonder why he was so fascinated with lightning. 

"Well, I appears that I am not the only one who can't sleep." Innouva muttered, as he joined Yukito at the window.

"My memories are keeping me awake. It seems that the darkness we saw beyond the barrier has spread to engulf all of Cephiro. The thing is, I can't figure out why." Yukito said, as he looked away from the window and at Innouva.

"Hmm………that's a puzzle that still confounds me, as well, Magic Knight." Innouva murmured.

"Innouva-kun, how is it that you survived? We didn't see you at the castle before it crumbled." Yukito said, as Innouva shifted his weight nervously. 

"Well, you see, Alcione and I were the only ones of Zagato's minions left to have not turned to the Magic Knights' side. While we were evacuating the castle, she and I got separated. I never knew what became of her." Innouva said, softly.

"I see. On another note, do you know anything about Lantis?" Yukito asked.

"Other than the fact that he was Zagato-sama's brother? Not much. But he is basically the only reason why I came here when Cephiro continued to deteriorate. I wanted to keep my loyalties to Zagato's family, so I allied myself to Lantis." Innouva said, honestly.

"I understand. Thank you for talking to me, Innouva-kun." Yukito said, as he went back to watching the turbulent night sky. With a silent nod, Innouva left, leaving Yukito to his own thoughts.

"_I hope we find out whatever is causing this soon. I don't know how long this castle will last._" Yukito thought, with a sigh.

Hikaru gasped as she bolted upright. Once again she'd had the same nightmare, only this time, it was clearer. With a sigh, Hikaru decided to give up on sleeping and walked out into the silent hallway. As she turned and walked down the hall, she could hear a child crying.

"_Crying?_" Hikaru wondered, as she followed the sound to its source. She was stunned to discover Lantis trying to comfort a little girl.

"It was bad………..the monster was gonna eat me!……….I don't want to get eaten!" the little girl sobbed.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to eat you. It was all a bad dream, nothing to be afraid of." Lantis said, gently.

"Are you sure?" the little girl asked. Lantis nodded.

"Quite sure." Lantis replied. Hikaru was amazed by how gentle Lantis was being with the child.

Okay……..hey! Who's that?" the little girl asked, as she pointed at Hikaru. Lantis abruptly turned and looked, for a few seconds looking startled, then his expression faded into nothing.

"Um…………………." Hikaru stuttered, as she gazed at the cold eyes of Zagato's brother.

"T-they told me that you are Zagato's younger brother." Hikaru started, nervously. Lantis gazed at her, then sighed, his eyes taking on a sad look.

"That's right." Lantis replied, somberly. 

"I……….your brother……..I was the one who………" Hikaru trailed off, as Lantis gently ushered the girl out of the room and turned again to face Hikaru.

"You can hit me if you want!………No, I know that just hitting me won't be enough! Just…….please…….don't hurt Umi-chan, Yukito-chan, and Fuu-chan! I know it's selfish of me! I know. My friends weren't themselves after we returned to Tokyo! I was feeling depressed, so they tried to cheer me up, but………..I know they cried when they were alone……….even Yukito-chan, who tried to be brave for us all………….So, if you have to hit someone, just hit me!" Hikaru cried, desperately. Lantis sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to hit you." Lantis said, getting a surprised 'Huh?!' from Hikaru for a response.

"You, Magic Knight, were summoned from another world. I have no reason to blame you." Lantis said, calmly.

"But!……………I……………" Hikaru stammered, stopping when she saw the sudden gentleness in Lantis' eyes.

"You, too cried when you were alone, didn't you?" Lantis asked. Hikaru could feel the tears coming and could do nothing as they spilled down her cheeks. Without even realizing it, she hugged him and cried. Lantis could see that the deaths of Princess Emeraude and his brother were tearing her apart.

"_I can only imagine what it did to those other three Knights._" Lantis thought, as he tried to comfort the sobbing girl. 

"There is no reason for you to blame yourself. The only one I blame, is Cephiro." Lantis said, gently.

"Cephiro?" Hikaru asked, when her sobs had subsided.

"Yes. Cephiro." Lantis said, as his eyes took on a bitter look. 

"_Does he mean the Pillar System?_" Hikaru wondered, as she began to relax. Lantis watched as Hikaru drifted into exhausted slumber. He felt sorry for this young girl and her friends; they'd been through so much. They had learned hard lessons the hard way, and the road before them was long. 

"_They've come so far, but they still have so much farther to go. How much more pain can she take?_" Lantis wondered, as he carried Hikaru back to her room. He spotted Yukito standing in front of one of the windows, mahogany eyes distant and far removed from his surroundings.

"_He reminds me of Eagle, in some ways. I guess this time will determine how strong these Magic Knights really are._" Lantis thought, as he took Hikaru into her room, laid her on th bed, tucked her in, then departed. Yukito never even noticed that Lantis had come and gone.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Fahren and Chizeta arrive!

A huge dragon glides through the sky, its destination known to its occupants and the place it was heading to. A little girl laughs (if you could call it laughter) gleefully as she watches the landscape get closer.

"We'll be in Cephiro soon! We'll be Cephiro's Pillar!" Lady Aska of Fahren shouted, before laughing some more. 

"My Lady………………." Chanan, Aska's elderly advisor mutters, in exasperation. Aska ignored him.

"We are the Crown Princess Aska of Fahren! We are invincible!" Aska shouted, then continued on her ego trip.

Coming in from the opposite direction, another battleship was emerging from space. It's purpose was the same.

"So, that is the country of magic, Cephiro?" Tarta asked, as she eyed the desolate waste below her.

"Is that Cephiro? My, it is small, isn't it? That's probably as small as our country." Tatra said, with a good-natured giggle. That made her sister go ballistic.

"Y'know, we've finally made it to Cephiro! Don't rain on my parade when I'm getting all psyched up, Tatra!" Tarta shouted, furiously.

"Don't be mean, Tarta. I'm the older sister." Tatra sniffled, then her mood brightened, "But the way you talked just now, Tarta,……………." Tatra said, leaving her thought dangling.

"Anyway…….we must get to Cephiro as soon as possible!" Tarta said, urgently, getting an agreement from Tatra.

"Cephiro, get ready! Tarta and Tatra are going to take you!" Tarta shouted, determinedly.

At Cephiro Castle, Yukito was again standing at the window, gazing out at the sky. The darkness outside matched his mood.

"Yukito? Magic Knight Yukito? Is that you?" a woman's voice asked. Yukito whirled around to find a familiar young woman standing there.

"Sera-san! It's so good to see you again!" Yukito said, his mood immediately brightened by seeing a familiar face.

"It's good to see you too, Yukito! I barely recognized you when you were standing there. You looked so sad and distant." Sera said, as Yukito's mahogany eyes clouded over with sorrow.

"I keep thinking of the way Cephiro used to be, and how it got to be like it is now." Yukito said, gloomily.

"You're still thinking about the Pillar, aren't you?" Sera asked.

"Yes. Such a tragic thing should never have happened. The Pillar had to sacrifice not only her life, but also her heart; it's too cruel a fate for anyone to have to live with. As Hikaru-san had said when we got back to Tokyo, it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair." Yukito said, softly. Then a violent rumbling sounded close by, shaking the castle to its foundations.

"W-what's going on?!" Yukito asked, as he fell down, after trying in vain to keep his balance.

"I think another piece of Cephiro has fallen away!" Sera shouted.

"The girls…………." Yukito trailed off, as he dashed back to the bedrooms, worry for his female companions creasing his brow. Just as he entered their hallway, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu appeared, running in the opposite direction. 

"Minna-san!" Yukito shouted, over the roar.

"Yukito-san!" Fuu yelped, relieved to see him.

"Yukito-chan! We're going to the observatory! Come on!" Hikaru shouted. Yukito nodded and ran after her. 

Clef turned when he heard the voices of the Magic Knights calling out to him, asking if he was all right. With a quick movement, Clef opened the doors, revealing the four pale-faced and worried teens. Ferio and Presea, who had been in the observatory with Clef when the tremor had struck, smiled when Hikaru and her group entered.

"Clef, what was that tremor?" Hikaru asked.

"Cephiro has started breaking apart again, and very quickly at that." Clef said, getting a collective gasp from the four Knights.

"Then we have very little time left." Umi murmured, getting an agreement from Fuu and Yukito.

"What's worse, is that Autozam is closing in." Clef said, as he willed an illusion screen to appear and it showed the battleship's location.

"I think it is time we paid a visit to Autozam and see what they want. Are you with me, Minna-san?" Yukito asked, as he turned to look at his comrades.

"I agree with you, Yukito-chan." Hikaru said, as Fuu and Umi nodded in agreement.

"Be careful, you four. Autozam has proven to be quite unpredictable thus far." Ferio said, concerned for their safety. 

"Don't worry. I'll protect the girls." Yukito said, knowing that Ferio worried about Fuu and Clef worried about Umi.

"We are also worried about you, Yukito. You've been getting very little sleep here lately." Presea said, with concern in her voice. Yukito smiled.

"Don't worry, Presea-san, I'll be careful." Yukito said, before he and the other Knights left the observatory.

"Selece!"

"Windam!"

"Yue!"

"Rayearth!" 

With four shouts, the four Mashin were summoned and the Magic Knights left the castle, hoping that they would be able to talk to Eagle of Autozam and ask him why he was attacking. With their mission in their minds, the four Magic Knights crossed the distance and landed on the platform of the battleship. There, waiting for them, was Eagle's white mecha.

"_Well, here goes. I hope we can talk to him._" Yukito thought, as he and his fellow Knights descended from the Mashin and stood before the mecha. They watched as Eagle got out of the mecha and approach them. Eagle had to admit, he was impressed by these teenagers from another world, as he looked at each one, he read their personalities from their eyes. Yet, when he got to Yukito, he was startled. Yukito's eyes were almost exactly like his!

"Well, I see that you have decided to visit me, Legendary Magic Knights! Yet I know that you didn't exactly come up for tea. I have introduced myself already to you four, but, what are your names?" Eagle asked, wanting to be polite, despite the circumstances.

"I am Hikaru Shidou." Hikaru said, quietly.

"Umi Ryuuzaki." Umi replied, simply.

"Fuu Houoji." Fuu said, her voice, as usual, soft.

"And I am Yukito Tsukishiro." Yukito said, as he looked directly into Eagle's eyes. 

"So you are the one who repulsed me so strongly yesterday! Lantis had told me that there was one male Magic Knight, according to the legend. It seems that the legend has become reality. So, why have you four come up here?" Eagle asked, first addressing Yukito, then turning his attention to the rest.

"We would like to know why you're attacking Cephiro. What are you after?" Hikaru asked.

"Why would that be of any concern to you?" Eagle asked, casually.

"It's something we need to discuss, Eagle Vision-kun." Yukito said, quietly.

"Well, if you really want to know…………..?!" Eagle trailed off when something caught his eye. Instinctively, Yukito turned around and looked, gasping at what he saw. A giant dragon had just emerged from the clouds.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this_………………." Yukito thought, as the owner of the dragon announced herself.

"I am Aska of Fahren! I demand that you leave Cephiro right now!" a girl's voice screeched.

"Hmm………….seems as though we have some company………sorry I can't stay, Magic Knights. I've got to see what Fahren is up to." Eagle said, before promptly flying off. Within moments, the Magic Knights were in hot pursuit, though in some ways they didn't know what they were flying into. Almost as though they could hear Yukito's foreboding thoughts, something appeared in their path.

"What is that?!" Fuu asked, as the thing turned to face them.

"It looks almost like a Chinese lion." Yukito suggested, before the thing rushed at them.

"Whoa!" Umi yelped, as they all moved quickly to avoid the monster.

"Where did it come from?! It just appeared from nowhere!" Hikaru shouted, as she and her comrades whipped out their swords.

"**_It is an illusion._**" Rayearth said, as they all dodged another attack.

"An illusion?" Fuu asks, confused.

"**_Yes. It is an illusion only the Royal Family of Fahren can make._**" Windam replies, wisely. 

"Hmm…………..then it must take a strong heart to make illusions in Fahren." Yukito observed.

"**_That is correct, Magic Knight._**" Yue said, coolly.

"Then they must be after the Pillar, as well." Yukito murmured, before swiping at the lion with his sword. After a scuffle with the lion, Yukito and the other Knights returned to the castle. As they filed into the main audience chamber, Yukito noticed that some new faces were among those they knew. 

"Kero! Get down from there! KERBEROS!" one mage shouted, furiously, as an elfin man with wings flew from one rafter to another in an effort to annoy his friend.

"Look out below!" Kerberos shouted, nearly landing on poor Innouva in the process.

"What are you trying to do?! Drive everyone in Cephiro insane?!" Innouva asked, his voice rising a little, as he berated the younger 'elf'. 

"Aw, c'mon, Innouva! What's the fun of letting all this depress you? The least we can do is take everyone else's minds off of what is goin' on outside." Kerberos replied, then noticed that the Magic Knights had just come in.

"Hello!" Kerberos shouted, joyfully, as Innouva sighed in resignation.

"Hello! What's your name?" Hikaru asked.

"My name's Kerberos, but everybody (except Mage Eriol and Innouva) just calls me Kero. What's your name?" Kerberos asked.

"My name's Hikaru Shidou! It's a pleasure to meet you, Kero-chan!" Hikaru said, with a smile. 

"He's so cheerful, he reminds me of you, Hikaru-san, the way you were when we first met." Fuu said, with a smile. Hikaru grinned back. Yukito smiled as well, pleased that the girls were smiling again. But there was still something that bothered him. As an impromptu meeting started in the center of the room between the mages and the Knights, Yukito's thoughts wandered. Throughout the meeting, some would turn their gazes to Yukito and look at his distant expression. 

"_Something is here in Cephiro. Something evil. It's like I can sense it, but I can't pinpoint where it is coming from. Does the Madoushi know what it is?_" Yukito wondered, as Hikaru put forward a proposition that she and Lantis go out and look to see if there was anyone still outside of the castle. Yukito was against it, but there would be no convincing Hikaru otherwise. 

"Yukito, you've been very distant since we first arrived back here. What's wrong?" Umi asked, when the meeting was over.

"I don't know, Umi-san. It's like I keep sensing something, but I don't know what it is or where it is. All I know is that it is evil and that it is somewhere in Cephiro." Yukito said, honestly.

"Have you told Clef about this yet?" Umi asked. Yukito shook his head.

"I have yet to do so. I am sure that he would have let the other mages know if he had sensed it as well." Yukito said, as Fuu caught up with them.

"Umi-san, Yukito-san, where are you two headed?" Fuu asked.

"I'm going to the residential area. I want to go see where Cephiro's people are." Yukito replied, then looked at Umi.

"I'm going to go by and see Clef. I'll ask him if he's sensed anything, okay, Yukito?" Umi queried.

"Okay. Arigato, Umi-san." Yukito said, before he parted company with the two girls. When he got to the residential quarters, Yukito was amazed by what he saw. Instead of seeing something like what was in the futuristic movies of his world, he saw what almost looked like a world within a room. Trees and flowers of every kind grew and fountains flowed with clear, clean water. 

"Hello mister!" a voice chirped. Yukito looked down to see a little girl standing there.

"Hello! What's your name?" Yukito asked, as he got down on bent knee so he could be at eye level with the girl.

"My name's Mira, what's yours?" the girl asked, happily.

"My name is Yukito. You've got a very pretty name, Mira!" Yukito said, with a smile.

"Thank you! You've got a pretty name too, Yuki!" Mira said, with a laugh. 

"_I wonder if Hikaru-san was like this when she was little?_" Yukito wondered, as he continued to smile at the girl. 

"You've got very pretty eyes, too!" Mira said, catching Yukito somewhat off guard.

"Why, thank you!" Yukito said, laughing when she took his by the hand and started tugging him in the direction of her friends.

"Hey everyone! This is my new friend, Yuki!" Mira shouted, as she led Yukito over. The children's eyes lit up when they saw Yukito, and they started asking him a million questions, most of them about his glasses, and some of them about his being a Magic Knight. Yukito smiled and laughed; it felt good to forget about what had happened and not think about the grim situation outside. From the shadows, Innouva and Sera watched, knowing that this was just the kind of distraction Yukito needed. Then, abruptly, the moment ended. Yukito stood bolt upright; Hikaru was in danger! Muttering apologies to the children, he rushed off, his armor changing as he ran.

"Yue!" Yukito shouted, calling on his Mashin and leaving before Umi and Fuu had even gotten their swords out. 

"_Please_…………_hang on, Hikaru-san!_" Yukito thought, as he flew in the direction he knew Hikaru to be in. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Darkness of Everyone's Hearts; Debonair!

Yukito could feel it, Hikaru was in terrible danger. She was fighting something she had no chance of winning. 

"Yukito-san! Wait for us!" Fuu shouted, as she and Umi struggled to keep up with him. Silently, Yukito cursed himself; how could he have been so foolish as to let Hikaru go alone with Lantis?!

"**_Don't push yourself, Magic Knight. Your body can barely take it._**" Yue said, with concern tugging at the edges of his voice. 

"I know, Yue, I know! But I must live up to the promises I've made to protect the girls! Those promises include Hikaru-san!" Yukito said, as Hikaru came into sight below him. She had just summoned Rayearth and another Mashin stood in front of hers; this one radiating with evil power. 

"Another Mashin?!" Umi yelped.

"Minna! That Mashin………………..!" Yukito trailed off when something flashed in front of him and the familiar and reassuring sight of Cephiro Castle disappeared from the landscape. Then laughter echoed across the barren landscape.

"Nani……….?!" Yukito asked, as he looked around.

"What is this place?!" Umi asked, as she looked around.

"**_This is yet another dimension. One that the evil Mashin is creating._**" Selece replied, calmly.

"The twisted reflection of a twisted heart." Yukito murmured, as he watched the dark Mashin closely. 

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" Fuu asked. There was another bone-chilling laugh and a voice answered.

"Because I want to play with Hikaru! I also want to show my love for her by killing everyone and everything she loves!" the voice replied, before shooting some arrows made of fire at them.

"Guardian Wind!" Fuu shouted, as she brought up her wind barrier.

"Moon Shield!" Yukito cried, also bringing up his barrier.

"I'm going to kill you!" the voice screamed, as she charged at the four Knights. 

"White Avalanche!" Yukito shouted, sending his most powerful attack at their enemy. 

"Flame Arrow!" the stranger screamed, sending a barrage of fiery arrows at him, melting his attack and lancing his shoulder with one of the arrows. Yukito cried out in agony as the arrow passed through and fell back clutching his shoulder. As his consciousness started to fade, Yukito heard Hikaru attack and heard the sickening sound of her sword breaking. 

"_How could this be? Hikaru-san's sword has broken_…………………_?_" Yukito wondered, as darkness enveloped him. In the darkness, Yukito could hear laughter; cruel laughter with no humor behind it. Briefly, he saw a woman standing there, her cold purple eyes glaring down at him.

"_Fool_…………_You'll never win! Never!_" the woman sneered, as she disappeared from view. 

"Yukito-san…………" Fuu murmured, as she gazed at the still form of the young man. He'd been unconscious since their battle against Nova, even though Fuu had healed his shoulder.

"He never said anything about feeling tired………He kept telling us that he was all right. Why did he worry so much about us?" Umi asked, as she brushed a stray strand of silvery gray hair off of Yukito's pale face. 

"I don't know. He's always been so concerned about protecting us, even after we returned to Tokyo." Fuu murmured, going silent when Yukito stirred slightly. 

"Yukito?" Umi asked, hoping that he was about to awaken.

"U-umi-san? Daijobu ka?" Yukito murmured, weakly.

"Hai. How do you feel?" Umi asked, gently.

"A little tired, but I guess I'm all right." Yukito said, as he slowly sat up.

"I'm glad to see that you're all right, Yukito." Umi said, then noticed Yukito's expression change.

"Where is Hikaru-san? Is she all right?" Yukito asked, worried about the red-haired girl.

"She's fine. She was in shock after her sword broke, but she seems to be recovering." Umi said, alarmed when Yukito started to get up.

"Yukito-san! You mustn't!" Fuu said, trying her best to keep Yukito from overexerting himself again.

"I must see for myself, Fuu-san!" Yukito cried, as he grabbed his glove, waited a few seconds for his clothes to appear, then dashed out of the room. 

"Yukito!" Umi shouted, as she and Fuu chased him all the way to Hikaru's room. Hikaru looked up, startled when she heard a loud knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Hikaru asked. 

"Hikaru-san! Are you all right?" Yukito's voice replied.

"Yukito-chan!" Hikaru yelped, quickly opening the door and hugging the male Magic Knight.

"Thank goodness you're all right! I was so afraid that something had happened to you!" Yukito said, as he hugged the redhead back.

"I'm fine! But I thought you were dead, Yukito-chan! Fuu-chan couldn't get you to wake up! I thought you had died just like Presea had!" Hikaru bawled, tears of relief flowing down her face. 

"I'm fine, Hikaru-san, just a little tired, that's all. I've been so worried about you girls that I haven't been resting properly. I guess it caught up with me during the last battle." Yukito murmured, feeling tired now, now that he knew Hikaru was safe. 

"You don't have to worry, Yukito-chan. I'm fine. Fuu-chan and Umi-chan are fine. It's just that I am no longer of any use to you. I can't summon Rayearth without my sword." Hikaru said, sadly.

"Hikaru-san, listen to me," Yukito said, as he tilted Hikaru's chin up, so that now she was looking into his eyes. "You are not useless. It doesn't matter whether or not you have a sword or a Mashin, you are still Hikaru Shidou. Even if you can't fight alongside us in the flesh, your heart is with us. Besides, I'm sure that there is a way to revive your sword and Rayearth. Don't give up on us now, Hikaru-san. We need that bright smile of yours to lighten up this dismal world." Yukito said, gently. Hikaru nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Arigato, Yukito-chan." Hikaru said, with a smile.

"You're welcome, Hikaru-san." Yukito said, as he led Hikaru out of her room, to where Umi and Fuu waited in the hallway. 

"You heard what was said in there?" Hikaru asked.

"Hai. Yukito-san is right. Even if you can no longer fight, you are still one of my best friends, Hikaru-san." Fuu said, as she hugged her friend. Umi joined in the hug while Yukito watched, his eyes warm. Later, while the girls were off doing something with Caldina and Presea (not that, potential hentai readers!) Yukito wandered the halls, not watching where he was going and running into someone.

"Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Yukito yelped, jumping back and looking up at who he'd run into.

"It's all right." A calm voice replied.

"You're Lantis, aren't you?" Yukito asked.

"Yes. And you are the Moon Knight, Yukito. Hikaru's friend." Lantis said, as he gazed at the youth before him. 

"Hai. Lantis-kun, what happened out there when you were with Hikaru? How did that evil Mashin attack her?" Yukito asked. Lantis looked taken aback by the straightforwardness, but proceeded to speak with his usual icy calm.

"I don't know. She was first attacked by Eagle and taken to Autozam's battleship. I tried to protect her, but I was prevented from doing so by an old friend of yours." Lantis said, quietly.

"An old friend? Was there someone I knew still out in that wasteland?" Yukito asked, confused.

"My attacker was a sorceress by the name of Alcione." Lantis replied. That shocked Yukito.

"Alcione?! She's still alive?!" Yukito asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Yes. But her mind is………….." Lantis trailed off when something crossed his senses.

"_Yukito! Lantis!_" Clef's voice shouted in their minds.

"Madoushi!" Yukito exclaimed, as he and Lantis started running towards the observatory. 

"_Yukito, the other countries have just begun their attack! You, Fuu, and Umi must go and see if you can stop them!_" Clef explained, mentally.

"Right! Sorry, Lantis-kun, but our conversation must wait!" Yukito shouted, as he dashed to the aeries where Umi and Fuu now waited.

"Selece!"

"Windam!"

"Yue!" 

With that, the three Magic Knights left the castle. 

"I feel bad about leaving Hikaru back there." Umi said, gloomily.

"I know, but until she can revive her sword, we'll have to go out without her." Yukito replied, quietly.

"I agree. It would be far too dangerous for her to come with us without her Mashin." Fuu agreed.

"**_Next to impossible._**" Windam said, contributing to the conversation for the first time. 

"I wonder what else is going to happen?" Umi asked, speaking her thoughts aloud. Within moments, they were confronted by what looked like beefed up genies. 

"You had to ask, Umi-san." Yukito muttered, as he armed himself and prepared for battle. 

"Oh! Look Tarta! Aren't they just adorable?" Tatra asked, as the images of the three Mashin appeared on the screen in front of them. Tarta muttered something obscene under her breath, then got back to the business at hand.

"Tatra, pay attention!" Tarta shouted, as she and Tatra started communicating with their Djinn by dancing.

"W-what are they doing?" Umi asked, as the two genies danced in front of them.

"I think they're dancing, Umi-san…………" Fuu replied, as the two genies ended up facing one another.

"Fuu-san! Umi-san! Move!" Yukito shouted, as he got in front of them, just before the two genies fired a blast of white-hot light.

"Yukito!" Umi cried, as the blast came in.

"Moon Shield!" Yukito shouted, putting up his barrier in front of the blast. 

Ooooh! That damn thing! It deflected our blast!" Tarta shouted, furiously. Tatra merely giggled and shook her head, knowing that her hotheaded sister would go nuts if they lost.

"Shall we keep fighting then, Tarta?" Tatra asked.

"Of course! We didn't come all this way to lose!" Tarta shouted, as she got her sister to help again.

"Water Dragon!" Umi shouted, sending her spell at the two genies. The genies casually sucked the water up, as though it was nothing more than the water coming from a water fountain.

"That's disgusting!" Umi screeched, as her attack was swallowed.

"I must agree with you on that, Umi-san." Yukito muttered, not wanting to believe what he'd just seen.

"That's disgusting!" Aska of Fahren said, looking a little green as she watched the goings on with her crystal ball.

"Those are the Djinn of Chizeta's princesses." Chanan said, dismayed when he saw that Aska didn't know what they were.

"The Djinn are the Guardian Spirits of Chizeta's princesses. That would almost make them like knights." Sanyun said, matter-of-factly.

"We don't want disgusting knights like that." Aska muttered, as she searched her quarters for a barf bag.

"These things are weird! They are really weird!" Umi shouted, as the two genies smiled at them.

"Which country are these things from?" Fuu asked.

"**_Those are the Guardian Spirits, the Djinn, of Chizeta._**" Selece said, in response to Fuu's question.

"Guardian Spirits?" Yukito asked.

"**_They protect the two princesses of Chizeta._**" Windam said, before Umi started on another tirade.

"S-spirits……..are supposed to be cute." Umi said, sulkily.

"**_Who says?_**" Yue asked, coolly. Then, as suddenly as the two Djinn had appeared, another adversary appeared on the scene; a giant!

"Whoa!" Yukito yelped, as the thing swiped at them, then turned and looked at Chizeta's Djinn. As they watched, Yukito became vaguely aware that something was watching them. 

"Umi-san, Fuu-san, do you feel…………….?!" Yukito was interrupted by something slashing his side.

"Yukito-san!" Fuu yelped, before something grabbed her and Umi, preventing them from going after Yukito. As Yukito fell, his mind repeated the scenes of what had just happened, but he couldn't figure out what had just attacked him. He cried out when something else passed through his newly healed shoulder, causing even more pain.

"**_Magic Knight!_**" Yue shouted, before something grabbed onto Yukito.

"_Huh?_" Yukito thought, looking up at whatever had grabbed him and prevented his downward plunge. It was the white mecha from before!

"_Eagle of Autozam_………………….." Yukito thought, before consciousness left him. 

Eagle sighed as he got back onto the battleship. He'd just captured another Magic Knight, but it wasn't the one he was hoping to catch. As he docked the FTO, he leaned the Mashin against the metal hand railing and got out. Zazu was sitting at his usual spot when a soft white light emanated from the Mashin.

"What the………?!" Zazu asked, as the light faded, leaving a young man standing there. Zazu gaped in horror at what he saw; the young man was covered in blood from a hole in his shoulder and side. 

"Help…………." The young man whispered, before collapsing at Zazu's feet.

"Hey! Bridge! This is Zazu Torque! Get a med-team down here at once! The Magic Knight the Commander had brought back has been injured!" Zazu shouted, into his comm-link.

"We're on our way, Zazu." Geo replied, from his end, as Eagle helped Zazu stanch the Magic Knight's bleeding.

"I hope we're not too late to help him." Zazu said, as he applied pressure to the shoulder wound.

"I hope so too, Zazu, even though he is our enemy." Eagle murmured, as running feet heralded the arrival of the med-unit. 

Far away, an evil being smiled in satisfaction. Her plan was running smoothly.

"Mother, when will I be able to play with Hikaru again?" Nova asked.

"Soon. Very soon." Debonair replied, as a sinister smile spread across her face.

"_Very soon indeed._" Debonair thought, before erupting into peals of evil laughter.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Reason for Living

Eagle waited patiently outside of the sickbay. He hadn't left that area since the Magic Knight had been brought in for treatment. 

"_But what caused those wounds? Chizeta and Fahren were too busy making off with the other two Knights to have hurt this one._" Eagle thought, as the doors opened and a doctor strode out, taking his bloodied gloves off of his hands as he did so.

"Well? Will he survive?" Eagle asked, keeping his voice even.

"The wounds were pretty severe, Commander, and he'd lost quite a bit of blood. Yet he still seems to have a strong spirit, since he's still hanging on." The doctor replied, as Eagle walked into the recovery area and looked at the male Magic Knight. Yukito's face was extremely pale and he looked frail beside the life support machines.

"It is hard to believe that this is the same Magic Knight that had repulsed me so strongly earlier. It would be a miracle if he survives." Eagle murmured, as he picked up Yukito's glove and examined it. It was similar to Hikaru's, except it had a deep purple stone set in the center with delicate gold details surrounding it. 

"Hikaru……………….san……………..don't go into the darkness………..Nova…she'll kill you…………No……………..don't let the darkness consume you………..fight it, Hikaru-san………….fight it…………!" Yukito moaned, softly.

"Magic Knight, what is after Hikaru? Can you tell me what kind of danger she is in? Who is Nova, anyway?" Eagle asked, gently.

"Darkness………………darkness is threatening to consume Hikaru-san……………the darkness in her heart………….." Yukito replied, painfully.

"Darkness in her heart?" Eagle asked.

"Darkness…………..that is so deep………..no light can hope to penetrate…………." Yukito murmured, before lapsing once more into silence.

"Magic Knight! Magic Knight, please, tell me more!" Eagle begged, but to no avail. Yukito had slipped back into a comatose state.

"_If Hikaru's in danger, that could only mean that she must now be fighting for her life! But who is Nova? What does this person have anything to do with this situation? What?_" Eagle wondered, as he continued to watch Yukito for any signs of life.

Hikaru stood frozen. Her mind was ablur with confusion. Had her friends really said what she'd thought they'd said? Or was she just trying to fool herself into thinking she had friends?

"Hikaru-san!" a voice called.

"Huh?!" Hikaru whirled around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hikaru-san!" the voice called again, closer this time.

"Who is it? What do you want?!" Hikaru asked, thinking that this was another of Nova's lies.

"Hikaru-san, it's Yukito! Listen to me! Do not give in to the darkness! If you do, all will be lost! Hikaru-san, I don't want to lose you, not the way I lost my parents! Please! Don't give in!" the voice begged, as its owner appeared before Hikaru.

"Yukito-chan!" Hikaru shouted, as she leaped over to him and hugged him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Hikaru-san, do you remember what I'd told you before Umi-san, Fuu-san and I left the castle?" Yukito asked, gently.

"You told me not to give up and that I have friends I can rely on." Hikaru said, softly.

"Yes. And that is the truth you must hold onto, Hikaru-san. Don't let Nova's lies get to you, for you know, deep down, what you believe. That is all you need to know." Yukito said, as he gently cupped Hikaru's face in his hands.

"You're right. I know what I believe now; it was always in my heart. You, Umi-chan, and Fuu-chan, are the most important people to me in my entire life, aside from my family and dog. You've always been there for me." Hikaru said, as tears again flowed from her eyes, but this time they were tears of realization, and not sorrow. 

"Now, my dear little sister, I must go. I'll be back at the castle soon, don't worry." Yukito said, kissing Hikaru's forehead before departing.

"Right. See you soon, Yukito-chan." Hikaru said, as Nova appeared on the scene again.

"So, that was another person you loved, hmm?" Nova asked, not expecting to get a stony glare from Hikaru.

"I'm going back, back to where my friends are. Back to where everyone I love is waiting for my return." Hikaru said, as she raised her arms over her head and summoning her sword into them.

"What?! No!! Flame Arrow!" Nova screamed, hurling the spell at Hikaru. With a deft swing, Hikaru deflected the shot and disappeared into a column of flame.

Eagle was still sitting at Yukito's bedside when Yukito started glowing.

"What the…………….?!" Eagle yelped, as Yukito's body floated off of the bed, his glove reappearing on his hand and his final armor appearing on him. As this was going on, Yukito's wounds healed instantly. 

"So this is magic………." Eagle murmured, stunned by what had just happened. As suddenly as it had started, the magic swirling around Yukito stopped, leaving Yukito standing before Eagle, fully conscious and alert.

"Thank you for helping me earlier, Eagle-kun. Now, I must go, since Hikaru-san is waiting for my return." Yukito said, with a polite bow.

"I……………uh………….You are welcome, Magic Knight." Eagle said, taken by surprise by Yukito's calm demeanor.

"You may call me Yukito, Eagle-kun." Yukito said, before summoning his sword into his hand, calling Yue, and disappearing into the Mashin.

"You're welcome, Yukito." Eagle said, to no one in particular.

At the same time, Fuu and Ferio were on their way back to the castle, they both looked up when they saw Yue descend from somewhere above them and fly alongside them.

"Yukito-san! He's all right!" Fuu shouted, with relief in her voice.

"What do you think you were doing, Yukito? You had everyone worried sick about you!" Ferio chastised, somewhat irritated when Yukito chuckled at him.

"I'm all right, Ferio-kun. I was saved by a very unlikely person." Yukito said, then suddenly stopped when eerie laughter filled the air.

"What is that?" Fuu asked, as a holographic image appeared before them. It was the same evil woman they had confronted in Nova's dimension!

"Who the heck is that woman?!" Ferio asked, not taking his eyes off of the image.

"You fools! You have no power against me!" Debonair screeched.

Elsewhere, Umi and Ascot were seeing the same image. Even the enemy ships and their crews were seeing the ethereal image.

"Where is……….that laughter comin' from?" Tarta asked, as the laughter caused chills of revulsion to run down her spine.

"Oh my………!" Tatra murmured, trembling slightly at the sight.

"What the heck is that?!" Aska asked, fearfully.

"Could this be what Yukito had mentioned?" Eagle murmured, as Geo and Zazu gaped at the image.

All of the witnesses watched as Debonair charged an energy ball and sent it flying.

"Moon Shield!" Yukito shouted.

"Guardian Wind!" Fuu yelped, adding her strength to Yukito's, but both of them found that they were not strong enough. On the other side of the battlefield, the same energy ball was sent flying at Umi, but Ascot bravely took the blow for her.

"Ascot!" Umi cried, as the monster Ascot was flying on disintegrated and he started falling. Carefully Umi manuevered Selece to catch the wounded Palu and brought him up against Selece's chest.

"Ascot, are you all right?! Speak to me!" Umi shouted, worried about the brave monster summoner.

"I'm all right, Umi. I'm glad…………I could help you out a little………….." Ascot murmured, before passing out from the pain of his injuries. Meanwhile, Ferio, Fuu, and Yukito had regained control and were once again facing Debonair.

"Foolish humans! You don't know the true meaning of my power!" Debonair cackled.

"What do you mean?!" Yukito shouted, boldly.

"What I mean is that I draw power from the limitless ocean that is the very heart of the people of Cephiro!" Debonair said, getting shocked reactions from all of those she'd appeared to. Just as she began to charge up again, a voice spoke to the Magic Knights.

"_Umi! Fuu! Yukito!_" the voice shouted.

"It's Clef!" Umi murmured.

"Clef-san!" Fuu said, surprised.

"Madoushi….." Yukito said, relieved to hear the familiar voice.

"_Synchronize with my heart._" Clef ordered.

"_Synchronize?_" Umi asked, telepathically. Clef, who now stood in the observatory, nodded.

"Open your hearts to me and concentrate. Fuu, Umi, Yukito." Clef commanded.

"_Concentrate_………………" the three Knights thought, as they all focused on Clef's aura. At the castle, Clef raised his staff into the air and the gem on the top of the staff lit up, producing a brilliant light. At the same time, Selece and Ascot started glowing, Ferio, Fuu and the bird they were riding on started glowing, and Yue started glowing. Before Debonair could fire off another shot, her three targets vanished from sight. The energy ball Debonair was holding fizzled out when she found that her targets were gone.

"Oooh that Madoushi! That was unnecessary!" Debonair said, sulkily, sounding not unlike a child that had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Within seconds, five figures materialized on the floor of the observatory. 

"Oh, my head!" Yukito muttered.

"Oh my arm!" Ferio said, with a little sarcasm in his voice, even though it sounded pained. 

"Oh my whole body!" Ascot said, with a grimace. It was then that Umi noticed a crumpled form on the floor.

"Clef!" Umi yelped, as she got up and rushed over to his side. Gently, Umi pulled his head into her lap, relieved when she saw Clef's eyelids flutter and his eyes open.

"U-umi…………..I am relieved………..that you're all right………" Clef murmured, smiling weakly up at the girl he loved, then passing out in her arms from exhaustion. 

"Oh Clef…………" Umi whispered, tearfully. As Fuu worked her healing magic on Ferio and Ascot, and while Umi tended to Clef, Yukito went in search of Hikaru. Before he could get very far, he caught sight of Lantis carrying Hikaru to her room.

"Lantis-kun! Is Hikaru-san all right?" Yukito asked, worriedly.

"She is merely exhausted. She'll be fine after she gets some rest." Lantis replied, with something in his voice that Yukito could not decipher. But he was relieved that Hikaru would be all right.

"Lantis-kun…………?" Yukito asked, as Lantis turned to walk down the hall.

"Hn?" Lantis asked.

"Thank you for taking care of Hikaru-san while the rest of us were away. It was greatly appreciated." Yukito said, with a smile.

"You're welcome, Moon Knight." Lantis replied, as thoughts of how alike Eagle and Yukito really were entered his mind. At dinner that night, Yukito regrouped with his friends. Kerberos looked very interested in how Yukito had been rescued by Eagle of Autozam. 

"So he just let you go, Yukito?" Kerberos asked, stunned.

"Yes. I told him that Hikaru-san was expecting me, and he simply let me go. He really isn't a bad fellow. There was something he was hiding, though. Something he didn't want anyone else to see. There was sadness in his eyes." Yukito murmured, as he remembered his brief, one-on-one close encounter with the commander of Autozam's battleship.

"Hmm………you know, Hikaru had said something similar earlier. She doesn't want to fight him." Syaoran said, watching as Lantis entered the room.

"He looks tired." Meiling murmured, as she hovered over Syaoran's head.

"Yes, he does. I wonder…………" Yukito murmured, as the whole group in the dining hall watched Lantis silently disappear down another hallway.

"He's heading for the residential area. He goes there quite often." Kerberos said, as he watched Innouva follow Lantis into the hall. As Lantis walked, he heard Innouva's footsteps behind him.

"Innouva…….?" Lantis asked, turning slightly and looking at the elf. Innouva froze.

"Yes, Lantis-sama?" Innouva replied, eager to please the brother of Zagato (not that way, potential yaoi readers!). 

"Why are you following me?" Lantis asked.

"I don't know. It is a habit, I guess." Innouva replied. Lantis sighed.

"Well, since we are both halfway to the residential area, I would like to talk to you, Innouva." Lantis said, quietly.

"As you command, Za-----Lantis-sama." Innouva said, catching himself from saying his old master's name. 

"It's not a command, Innouva, it's a request." Lantis murmured, having caught the near saying of his brother's name. Innouva nodded, silently, and followed Lantis to where the fountain was. When they had both taken a seat, Lantis began to talk.

"Innouva, do you miss being a lightning hound?" Lantis asked. Innouva fell off of the ledge and into the fountain base.

"Do what?!" Innouva sputtered, not believing what Lantis had just asked.

"Do you miss your original form, Innouva?" Lantis asked, again. Innouva sat where he, was, stunned, then came to his senses.

"Not really, Lantis-sama. Why do you ask?" Innouva asked, as he picked himself up from the fountain and sat on the ground in front of Lantis.

"The lightning out there would have really been to your liking." Lantis said, quietly, as he listened to the thunder that sounded overhead.

"Yes, it would have, before I was commissioned to be Zagato-sama's guardian. But now, my only thought is to fulfill my promises and remain loyal to Zagato-sama's family." Innouva said, his ears twitching as he listened to the sound of lightning sizzling through the air. 

"So you have willingly resigned yourself to that fate?" Lantis asked.

"Yes, Lantis-sama." Innouva replied. Lantis looked relieved about that.

"Innouva, would you mind telling me what Hikaru was like before she had to face my brother and fulfill the legend?" Lantis asked. Innouva looked down at the ground, his eyes thoughtful.

"She was………….very energetic. Her comrades always had a hard time keeping up with her. She also had a seemingly limitless smile and incredible courage. I watched from the sidelines as she and her comrades traipsed across Cephiro, only emerging to face them when I was permitted to. The one you should really ask is that Moon Knight, Yukito. He traveled with her, so he knows exactly what she was like." Innouva said, falling silent when he heard footsteps. Both turned and looked, surprised to see Hikaru and Mokona entering the area. Deciding that it was best to leave the two alone, Innouva stood up and started walking away, but going past Hikaru in the process.

"Hello, Innouva!" Hikaru greeted, cheerfully.

"Hello, Magic Knight." Innouva murmured, quietly.

"I wish you would call me Hikaru. I want to be your friend, Innouva!" Hikaru said, gently. Innouva looked a little surprised about that, but managed a slight smile.

"Okay, Hikaru. I believe Lantis-sama would like to speak to you." Innouva said, before departing from their presence. In Clef's room, Umi hovered anxiously over the still form of Madoushi Clef. 

"He seems to be sleeping now, Umi. You needn't worry so much." Eriol said, as he stood Clef's staff up next to the head of the bed. 

"But still, he looks so weak lying there." Umi said, quietly.

"Don't worry. Kaho is the finest healer in these parts. If the Madoushi does fall ill, she'll be able to treat him. Just go and get some rest. We'll let you know when he wakes up." Eriol reassured, as Umi was ushered out of the room. Meanwhile, Fuu walked the halls with Ferio. She had her hand on his tunic sleeve, almost as though to reassure herself that he was all right and wasn't going to leave her. Then Ferio chuckled about something, making them both stop.

"What's so funny, Ferio?" Fuu asked, confused by this.

"Remember back when you and the others were going after Windam? I grabbed your arm to tell you that I believed in you. Remember?" Ferio asked. Fuu nodded, unsure as to what Ferio was getting at.

"Well, you have a death-grip on my tunic sleeve. Are you tryin' to tell me somethin'?" Ferio asked, his golden eyes sparkling. Fuu blushed.

"I guess………….I guess what I am trying to do is reassure myself that you are all right. And that I love……………….." Fuu stopped, blushing even deeper than she ever had before. Ferio smiled, pulling Fuu into an embrace so quickly that she didn't know what was happening till she found herself in his arms. 

"I know………….I feel the same way for you." Ferio said, gently, as he continued holding her. 

Yukito sighed as he gazed up at the observatory ceiling/ holographic projection. The skies matched Yukito's mood; gloomy. 

"Well, I didn't know you would be in here, Magic Knight." Clow said, as he entered the room.

"Yes. I don't quite understand why I was drawn in here. It seems that Cephiro's future is very bleak indeed." Yukito murmured. 

"I agree. Unless we find a new Pillar soon, Cephiro will crumble away." Clow said, as he watched bits and pieces of stone float weightlessly away and into the swirling vortex above Cephiro Castle. 

"Why must there be a new Pillar? Why must that same terrible tragedy be repeated? The summoning, the magic, the Fountain of Eterna's trials, the awakening and donning of Mashin, the killing of the Pillar and the man she loves, and then the return to earth; why must it all be repeated? Isn't there any better way?" Yukito asked, sorrowfully. Clow slowly shook his head.

"I am afraid not, Magic Knight. The only way Cephiro can exist is through the prayers of a Pillar. There is no other way." Clow said, watching as Yukito's posture went rigid.

"Haven't you or anyone else ever searched for another solution? Huh? Have you? You have no idea the hell Fuu-san, Umi-san, Hikaru-san and I went through before we returned here! Day and night we would relive that final battle and remember that we have blood on our hands! I don't want anyone else to live through that kind of pain! Somehow or another, we have got to put an end to this system, otherwise, in a matter of years the new Pillar would need to summon new Magic Knights to come and kill her! The whole cycle would continue!" Yukito said, finally snapping from his usually calm persona to one where he was crying uncontrollably. It was then that Caldina and Presea entered the room and saw Yukito sink to his knees in defeat, while Clow gave them a helpless look.

"Yukito…………" Presea murmured, as she gently walked over to his side, kneeled down next to him and held him, rocking him back and forth like she would have done with a small child. 

"Poor thing. And his tears are all for the Pillar." Caldina said, softly, as she too hugged Yukito, both of them holding him close until his sobs subsided into the gentle breathing of a sleeper.

"Clow, would you mind getting Lafarga? Yukito's asleep now." Presea said, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't disturb him. Clow nodded and went out of the room, while Presea and Caldina stayed with Yukito, their sympathy drawing them even closer than they ever had been before.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Eagle's Desperation

Hours later, Yukito was up and walking around. But there was something different about the way he moved and the way he looked. He now moved about in his final armor, instead of reverting to the armor Clef had given him at the beginning of this term in Cephiro. 

"Yukito?" Ferio asked, as he approached the silent Magic Knight.

"Oh, hello Ferio-kun." Yukito said, with a wan smile. 

"Hey." Ferio said, as they both drifted into an uneasy silence.

"Clow told us about what had happened earlier." Ferio said, breaking the silence.

"He did?" Yukito asked. Ferio nodded.

"There are those in the castle who agree with you about what the Pillar System means. I am one of them. There's got to be some other way to solve this problem." Ferio said, as he and Yukito watched lightning dance in the clouds. 

"So you don't consider me to be an enemy?" Yukito asked.

"Nah. I don't blame you for feeling that way about the system. I wish there was something else other than one heart supporting a land." Ferio said, calmly. Yukito looked a little relieved, but the sadness did not leave his eyes. 

"Hey, Fuu and the others are gathering in the residential area. They told me to tell you that you can come join them if you so desire." Ferio said, extending the invite. Yukito sighed.

"All right. Tell them that I am on my way." Yukito said, as Ferio grinned and nodded. When Ferio had left, Yukito turned his attention back to staring at the sky. Then an idea occurred to him.

"Yue, I need to talk to you." Yukito said. Seconds later, his Mashin was floating before the opening to the aeries.

"**_What do you want of me, Magic Knight?_**" Yue asked, as he looked down at his designated Knight.

"Yue, what is your opinion about the Pillar System?" Yukito asked. If the Mashin had been surprised by the question, he didn't show it.

"**_The Pillar System is the way that the land is upheld. It is a means to an end._**" Yue replied.

"But it is a very cruel means to an end." Yukito said, softly.

"**_That is true._**" Yue agreed. 

"Thank you, Yue." Yukito said, before walking off. Yue merely nodded and vanished, returning back to the dimension where the Mashin slept.

Eagle sat back in his chair. He was tired, bored, and very much ready for a battle. But then his thoughts drifted to Hikaru and Lantis. What were they doing? With a shrug, Eagle went to stand up, but was prevented from doing so when crippling pain lanced through his chest.

"_Not again!_" Eagle thought, before going into a violent coughing fit. Eagle gagged as blood bubbled up from his lungs and out of his mouth. This continued for about twenty minutes, then the pain eased and he was able to get the coughing under control. 

"_The disease_…………………_it's getting worse! I need to attack soon, if I am to get to the Proof of the Pillar alive!_" Eagle thought, as he wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve, then stood back up, even though he still felt weak from his most recent attack. With the military briskness he'd grown up with, Eagle cleaned up the blood from the floor and changed clothes, so he wouldn't alarm his crew. Then he called up to the bridge.

"Geo." Eagle said, calmly.

"Yeah? What's your order, Commander?" Geo asked.

"Go ahead and fire the Laguna Cannon at the castle. We need to see what kind of defenses our enemies have." Eagle said, coolly.

"Yes sir!" Geo said, immediately following orders.

Clef, who'd gotten up without anyone noticing, looked up, sensing that something was about to happen. That something turned out to be a blast from the Autozamian battleship.

"_Cresta!_ Shield!" Clef shouted, as he willed a powerful protective barrier into existence around the castle. Weakened by using his magic so soon, Clef fell to his knees, just as the Magic Knights and others came into the observatory, worried when they'd felt the vibrations from the blast. 

"Clef! Are you okay?!" Umi yelped, immediately rushing to Clef's side.

"I'll be fine. I managed to counter that first attack, but another is coming." Clef said, tiredly.

"Then we must fight back." Yukito said, as he and his fellow Magic Knights rushed to the aeries.

"Selece!"

"Windam!" 

"Yue!"

"Rayearth!"

Once again, the four Magic Knights went out into battle. And once again, they were together.

Meanwhile, Eagle and Geo stood in the bridge, ready to go. Zazu looked concerned as Eagle and Geo got into their mechas.

"Okay, Commander, you're ready to launch. And please, come back without a scratch this time." Zazu said, with a note of exasperation in his voice. Eagle chuckled; he knew that every time the FTO was damaged, Zazu went ballistic.

"FTO, Go." Eagle murmured. As before, the white mecha responded immediately to its pilot's spoken command. Following not too long after was Geo's GTO. Soon they were face to face with the four Mashin. 

"Let's see. What are their weaknesses?" Eagle muttered, as he looked at each Mashin. In the meantime, his visor was taking note of the strengths of the four robotic beings.

"Okay, the green one's main strength is on defense, rather than offense. The blue one focuses on speed, rather than physical strength. The white one focuses on physical strength and defense. And the red one's main strength is on offense. The white and the red are the strongest of the four. So, let's take out the green one first." Eagle said, getting an affirmative from Geo. Without saying anything further, Eagle lashed out against Fuu first, successfully knocking her out of the sky.

"Fuu!" Umi yelped, before she too was beaten badly by Eagle's white mecha. With a fury-filled yell, Yukito launched himself at Eagle, only to get the wind knocked out of him by Geo's mecha. Hikaru, who had caught Umi and prevented her from falling, watched as Yukito faltered for a moment, then regained his breath and attacked Geo. As the scuffle continued, Eagle managed at one point to slip past all of the Knights and started attacking the castle barrier. 

Inside, Clef and Ferio were watching the battle with concern on their faces. Then Clef fell to his knees, grimacing as pain assailed his frame.

"Clef! What is it?!" Ferio asked, alarmed by Clef's sudden decline.

"Ferio……………monsters…………have entered the castle……………" Clef gasped, his eyes clinched shut as he tried to stave off the pain.

"What do you mean?! Monsters have managed to find a way into the castle?! But how?!" Ferio asked, desperate to know.

"Alcione…………..she provided an entry for them…………don't ask me how, Ferio. You must warn Lafarga and the rest of the castle guard. Lantis is already alerted to the situation…………please hurry. We must protect the people of Cephiro……….the ones Princess Emeraude loved so dearly……….." Clef said, shuddering in pain. Ferio looked at a loss, for a brief moment, then he nodded, stood, and ran out of the observatory. 

Outside, Hikaru had just caught up with Eagle, and Yukito wasn't too far behind her. 

"It seems that your Mashin are capable of some pretty decent speed." Eagle commented, impressed.

"Eagle! Why are you attacking Cephiro? Are you after the Pillar itself?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Eagle replied, simply, getting shocked reactions from both Magic Knights. 

"And you still want it, despite what you know?" Yukito asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course." Eagle said, honestly.

"You're willing to endure the endless loneliness of that position?!" Yukito asked. Eagle was silent.

"We can't let you do that, Eagle. We're here to protect Cephiro, even from you." Hikaru said, seriously.

"Then further talk is unnecessary. All that is left is to fight." Eagle replied, grimly, as he charged at Hikaru and Yukito. As the fight continued, Yukito realized that they were fairly even with one another, as far as strengths were concerned. Before they knew it, they were chasing Eagle into the aeries, and then they continued the chase on foot. Even then the battle was fierce between the three of them. However, when they reached the floor where the Proof of the Pillar was, a brilliant light emanated from the room the Proof was contained in. A voice that hadn't been heard in months then cried out from within.

"_No! Cephiro is_……………_Cephiro!_" Princess Emeraude's voice tearfully entreated, as the light surrounded the three warriors. When the light had faded, the three warriors lay unconscious near one another, having fallen where they had been standing. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Calm after the storm……….or is it?

Yukito winced when light hit his sensitive eyes. Once again, he was awakening in his room, with his worried friends hovering over him.

"This is becoming a habit………." Yukito muttered, wincing when even talking caused his head to pound. He heard Umi and Fuu sigh with relief.

"We were so scared when we found you, Hikaru and Eagle collapsed in that hallway, Yukito. What happened?" Umi asked. 

"I don't know. All I know is that a dazzling light came from the Proof room and a voice came from it. Then, the next thing I realize is that I am waking up in my room. Again." Yukito replied, sounding a little irritated about the whole thing. Umi and Fuu exchanged a glance, then looked back at Yukito.

"Yukito-san, there is something you need to know. We now have Eagle Vision in captivity and there is a temporary cease-fire in effect." Fuu said, gently.

"Well, at least some good came out of that battle. Where is Eagle now?" Yukito asked, now curious about where the enemy was.

"He's in one of the special cells. I think Sera is seeing to him now." Umi said, as thoughtful silence descended onto the three.

Cautiously, Sera stuck her head into the room where Eagle was being held prisoner. She was startled to see that he was up and about, investigating his new 'quarters'.

"You really shouldn't be standing right now." Sera said, startling the young man slightly.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm quite all right." Eagle replied, with a charming smile. Sera was taken aback, she hadn't expected Eagle to be so handsome or cheerful. But she quickly regained her composure and approached his cell, passing through the invisible wall with ease.

"Are you sure you want to come in here? I am, after all, your enemy." Eagle said, as cheerfully as before. Sera glanced up at him and gave him an even look.

"I'm one of the resident healers here. It's my job to check in on you and see how you are doing, and check to see if you have any broken bones that need setting." Sera replied, coolly. Eagle chuckled, a warm sound that caused Sera's heart to quicken its beat. 

"W-what's so funny? You don't think I'm old enough to be a healer?" Sera asked.

"Oh, not at all! It's just that that serious expression you are wearing doesn't suit someone as pretty as you." Eagle replied, honestly. Sera blushed, but got him to sit down on the bed so she could check him over. 

"Hmm…………you seem a bit warm, are you ill?" Sera asked, as she felt his forehead first.

"Uh……………..I don't know, you tell me." Eagle said, now starting to get uneasy. What if this girl found out his horrible secret? Would she tell her superiors about it? Would they use that information against him or his people? He was shaken from his thoughts when Sera spoke.

"Take off your shirt, for a second." Sera ordered.

"What?" Eagle asked, surprised.

"Take off your shirt, I need to get a good listen to your heart." Sera said, becoming impatient with her charge. Reluctantly, Eagle did as he was told and took off his black turtleneck. He stared straight ahead as Sera checked his heartbeat and breathing.

"That's odd. Your lungs sound like they have fluid in them. Do your people know that you are sick?" Sera asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

"No, they don't." Eagle replied. Sera looked at him for a moment, then stood up straight again.

"Go ahead and put your shirt back on. I'm going to go and get some herbs to make some medicine for you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sera said, as she exited the invisible wall.

"Wait." Eagle called. Sera stopped and looked back at him.

"Why are you doing this? Am I not your enemy?" Eagle asked, confused.

"You may be my enemy, Commander Eagle, but I can't ignore anyone who is sick and in need of treatment." Sera said, before disappearing from sight. Eagle continued to stare after her with a look of consternation on his face. He had not been expecting this. He doubled over when pain again tore through his chest.

"Ugh………" Eagle moaned, before coughing up some more blood. As before, the fit lasted twenty minutes, coming to an end just as Sera was coming back with a tray in her hands. 

"Commander!" Sera yelped, as she put the tray down and rushed over to his side. She was shocked to see so much blood on the floor. Eagle looked up, again surprised by the Cephirian woman's concern.

"Why are you so worried about me…………….?" Eagle rasped, as Sera quickly shushed him.

"Don't talk. You need to rest. I brought some broth and the medicine I'd promised. Get into bed and I will get it for you." Sera said, as she helped him get back over to the bed. She then rushed over and retrieved the tray.

"Thank you." Eagle whispered, as Sera returned with the tray.

"Don't mention it. Now, to see if the medicine will do any good." Sera said, as she gave Eagle the small glass that contained a greenish fluid. Deciding that he didn't have much to lose, Eagle took the glass from her and downed it, making a face at the sour taste.

"Now for the broth." Sera said, gently.

"Why broth?" Eagle asked.

"To take the taste of the medicine away. If you would rather have solid food I could go get you some." Sera suggested. Eagle shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I suppose any kind of food will taste better than medicine, anyway." Eagle said, quietly. As he sipped the broth, Sera watched him. She was relieved to see that a healthy color was returning to his tanned skin, and his fever had come down. Just as Eagle finished the last drop of the broth, he settled back onto the bed, utterly exhausted.

"Is this one of the effects of your medicine?" Eagle asked, drowsily.

"Yes. It will help you sleep and it will ease the pain. In time, it might even cure the disease." Sera said.

"But I don't have much time left………" Eagle protested, sleepily.

"That's just it, this medicine will buy you the time you need to heal." Sera explained, as Eagle drifted into peaceful slumber. Sera watched Eagle for a few minutes, then she turned to cleaning up the blood from the floor. When she finished, Sera again looked at Eagle. 

"_He looks so innocent when he's asleep! He isn't what I'd expected at all!_" Sera thought, as she gently brushed an errant strand of cornsilk blond hair off of his face. 

"Well, I see that he is asleep." A woman's voice said, as the owner of the voice entered.

"Healer Kaho!" Sera yelped, startled. Kaho arched an eyebrow, but smiled, knowingly.

"Taking an interest in your patient?" Kaho asked, as she entered the invisible wall.

"Yes, I am, I guess. You didn't tell anyone else about his illness, did you?" Sera asked.

"No. Why tell anyone when we have the cure for his disease and he could be healthy again in a matter of weeks?" Kaho said, as she glanced at the sleeping man's face. 

"Very true. Kaho, do you think he'll still go after the Proof of the Pillar when he's healthy again?" Sera asked.

"That depends. I have the feeling that he is not doing this for his own sake, but rather for the country of his birth. From what Kailu Lantis has been willing to tell me, Autozam's atmosphere is badly deteriorated. That might explain why Eagle has this lung disease." Kaho said.

"And why he came for the Pillar of Cephiro. Kaho, do you think he will recover from this? Or is he too far gone?" Sera asked. This time Kaho raised both eyebrows.

"You have taken an interest! Well, for your sake, I'll help you as much as I possibly can." Kaho promised.

"Thank you!………..Erm………..I mean………" Sera said, embarrassed by her outburst. Kaho laughed.

"Don't worry, Sera. Your brother made a complete recovery from the lung disease; why shouldn't this handsome rogue? Well, let's get going before we are missed." Kaho said, as she and Sera left the cell, leaving Eagle to sleep. 

Yukito sighed as he sat down in his favorite spot in the residential area. He was about to drift off and take a nap when he heard a voice call his name.

"Yuki! It's Yuki!" Mira shouted, as she and her friends ran over to him. Yukito smiled; the children had remembered him.

"Hello Mira!" Yukito greeted, as Mira hugged him, and as the other Cephirian children gathered around him.

"Hello, Yuki! Everyone was wondering where you were! You stayed away for so long!" Mira said, as she looked up at Yukito with her innocent sky blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I should have come to visit sooner. Do you forgive me?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah! We've got a gift for you too, Yuki!" Mira said, as a few of the children brought a plain wooden box over, with Presea following closely behind them. Yukito looked questioningly at Presea, then opened the box. His jaw dropped when he saw what it was; it was a silver amulet that had a winged lion carved into the metal and had a luminous silver opal in the center. 

"_Yue_…………….._This is what Yue looked like before he was revived!_ _But how did they know? How?_" Yukito wondered, as he gave the children a stunned look.

"We all had the same dream, Yuki. We dreamed that a winged lion lived on the moon, and Presea made this for us, tellin' us that your Mashin is from the moon!" Mira said, smiling as Yukito carefully took the amulet out of the box and carefully lowered it so it now was draped on his neck.

"Thank you, Mira, minna-san. I really appreciate it." Yukito murmured, moved by the children's kindness.

"You're welcome, Yuki!" the children replied, in unison. Just then, the other three Magic Knights entered the area.

"Yukito-chan!" Hikaru shouted.

"Ne, Hikaru-san!" Yukito replied, as he went to stand up, but found himself pinned by the children, laughing as they tried to hold him down. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all started laughing as Yukito playfully tussled with the children. 

"He looks so much happier than he did a little while ago." Hikaru said, still smiling.

"Yes. It appears that the children help him forget for a while." Fuu agreed. As they settled in, Clef and a few others made their appearance in the residential area. Kerberos, as usual, was driving Innouva insane and Lantis was, for once, in deep conversation with Ferio about something. All seems peaceful, but everything could change in an instant. From the shadows, Nova snickered; she would show them just what true terror could be. And she would take Lantis for herself, no matter what.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Terror in the Castle

After a short conference, Lantis dismissed himself so he could go check on Eagle. Hikaru looked like she wanted to follow, but decided against it when one child started asking her questions. Yukito was the picture of contentment; he now sat on the fountain base with Mira on his lap and the rest sitting in front of him while he told a story.

"Yukito has a way with children, doesn't he?" Presea asked, as she and Caldina joined the female Magic Knights. 

"Yes. He seems to be happy with them. He doesn't look as sad as he has been." Fuu stated. Before anything more could be said, laughter was heard; but it wasn't the kind of laughter one associated with mirth, it was a bone-chilling laugh that struck fear into weak hearts.

"Hikaru! Why don't you play with me?" Nova asked, as she appeared to all of those in the area. 

"Nova!" Hikaru shouted, standing and arming herself, knowing that when Nova appeared, a fight was about to begin. Nova sneered at Hikaru, then looked at Yukito, who was now standing in front of the children, putting himself between her and them. 

"Oh, is that your beloved 'brother', Hikaru? Well, I have a special death planned for him and for your friends! But first, I need to get Lantis! I'm going to kill him first!" Nova said, before disappearing into thin air. Right after she left, monsters started coming into the area through a black portal.

"Hikaru-san! You must go after Lantis! Nova will kill him if you don't stop her!" Yukito shouted, over the din of people screaming and monsters roaring. 

"Yukito-san, you go with her! She's going to need help!" Fuu shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll be all right here!" Umi said, as she slashed at one monster with her sword. Without another word, Yukito and Hikaru both ran out of the area. 

"Hikaru-san, do you have any idea where Eagle's cell is?" Yukito asked, as they both ran.

"No! Do you?!" Hikaru asked.

"Not in the slightest!" Yukito replied, as they stopped at a break in the halls. Then Hikaru noticed that something was going on with her necklace. When she brought it out, she found that it was glowing!

"Hikaru-san, where did you get that?" Yukito asked.

"Lantis gave it to me. I'll explain later, let's go!" Hikaru said, as they started following the light to where Lantis was. They got there just as an outcry of pain came from the room.

"Lantis!" Hikaru yelped, as she blew the door to oblivion and armed herself. Yukito could see that chaos was reigning supreme in the room; Eagle had obviously been asleep when the attack had begun, since he still looked a little groggy, but he held his own. Lantis was off to one side, clutching his shoulder with one arm and holding his sword with his injured one, while blood flowed freely down his breastplate. Before Nova could realize that he was there, Yukito armed himself and went over to where Lantis stood, putting himself on the defensive as soon as he got there. 

"Daijobu ka, Lantis-kun?" Yukito asked.

"I'm all right……………she just got my shoulder." Lantis gasped. Yukito nodded. 

"It seems that the roles are reversed now, Magic Knight." Eagle said, now fully awake.

"Yes, it does seem that way. Moon Shield!" Yukito shouted, before another fire arrow could strike either him or Lantis. Hikaru fought hard, her anger towards Nova easily seen. Both girls were equally matched, and it seemed as though the fight was going to last forever. Then Debonair interrupted the fight.

"Nova, come back, now!" Debonair ordered.

"But I don't want to!" Nova argued.

"There will be another time, listen to me!" Debonair said, angrily. Nova rolled her eyes and allowed her energy blades to disappear.

"Next time, you will belong to me, Lantis!" Nova declared, before disappearing from sight. 

"Wait! Nova!" Hikaru shouted, then growled in frustration. Then she looked back at Lantis. Eagle and Yukito stood near him, supporting his weight on their shoulders. 

"Are you all right, Lantis?" Hikaru asked. Lantis grimaced, but nodded.

"Hikaru-san, go ahead and get Fuu-san. She'll be able to heal Lantis-kun's wound." Yukito said, quietly. Hikaru nodded and ran out to get Fuu. 

"I wonder what other surprises are in store here?" Eagle murmured.

"I don't know, but it's guaranteed that we're not going to get any more restful times like before this battle." Yukito said, grimly. The next couple of weeks were eventful for all of those that called Cephiro home. While all this was going on, Eagle was starting to respond to Sera's medicine. The coughing fits were becoming shorter and farther between, and less blood was seen during these attacks. Yet something more was developing between Sera and Eagle than just the typical patient/doctor relationship. Eagle smiled when Sera entered his cell.

"Good to see you again, Sera." Eagle said, with his usual smile.

"Good to see you too, Eagle. How are you feeling?" Sera asked.

"Better than I have felt in a long time, thanks to you. I will soon be well enough to go home." Eagle said, as Sera listened to his heart and lungs. Sera's face took on a sad expression.

"So, you're thinking about going back to Autozam?" Sera asked. Eagle nodded, somberly. 

"Even though Autozam needs the Pillar System, I don't think I can go behind your back and betray you or my friends here. You, Lantis, and Hikaru have shown me what the people of Cephiro can be like." Eagle said, gently.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Sera said, mournfully. Eagle smiled gently at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I have to. I am the President's son. I also wish that I didn't have to go, but I must. You saved my life and in return I must return to Autozam without the Pillar System. It is all I can do to keep this war from escalating." Eagle said, as tears started to come to Sera's eyes. The moment was interrupted by Hikaru suddenly entering the room, her head lowered so that neither of them could see her eyes.

"Hikaru? What is wrong?" Eagle asked, noticing that Hikaru's arm was bleeding.

"Hikaru! What happened?!" Sera asked, as Hikaru slowly walked towards them.

"I came to apologize to Eagle." Hikaru said, lifelessly.

"What do you mean?" Eagle asked, concerned about the Magic Knight.

"It's Lantis. Because of me he got hurt badly." Hikaru said, her voice wavering. Eagle exchanged a glance with Sera, then looked back at Hikaru.

"What happened? How did Lantis get hurt? Who hurt him?" Eagle asked.

"I hurt him." Hikaru sobbed. Eagle and Sera sat back, stunned by the news. As they sat there, Hikaru started relating the events of her most recent battle with Nova.

Yukito swore under his breath as he dashed down the hallway to where the residential area was, his concern for the people there overwhelming. With him were his fellow Knights Umi and Fuu, Ferio, Aska and San Yun of Fahren and Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta. They had just called an alliance and were now heading for the residential area together. Before they could get to the hallway that met the one they were running down, a huge chunk of the wall broke away, creating a vortex in the hall. Umi, who had been closest to the wall, was sucked out into the swirling darkness outside of the castle.

"Umi-san!" Fuu screamed.

"Umi!" Ferio, and the rest of the Royals from the newly found coalition yelped. But Yukito was way ahead of them. With a move that scared his friends, Yukito leaped after Umi.

"Yukito-san!" Fuu cried, as the silver-haired teen jumped out into the abyss. As he fell through the air, Yukito kept his arms close to his sides, knowing that the more streamlined he became, the sooner he'd catch up with Umi. Umi gasped, when he grabbed her, held her close, then shouted something into the wind.

"Moon Wing!" Yukito shouted, his voice echoing with power. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when two dazzling white wings emerged from his back and caught the wind beneath them. With a powerful thrust, Yukito flew back up to where his friends waited, anxiously looking for him.

"That spell………………you saved me, Yukito!" Umi said, stunned by the way Yukito looked with the wings.

"Now that was incredible, Yukito." Ferio said, clearly amazed by Yukito's new ability. Yukito smiled.

"Think nothing of it. Now, Ferio, you and the Royals head to the residential area, Fuu-san, Umi-san and I will go see Clef." Yukito said, getting an affirmative from the Royals before they ran to their destination. 

Eagle couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Hikaru and Nova were one in the same?! How could this be true?! 

"You two, we must go see Madoushi Clef. He'll know what to do." Sera said, getting a reluctant nod of agreement from Eagle. With that in mind, the three left the cell and headed up to Clef's observatory. Eagle, now healthier than he had been when he'd first entered the castle, ran ahead of them to where Clef waited. They all got there just as Yukito, Umi, and Fuu arrived.

"Hello again, Magic Knights." Eagle said, with a breathless smile. 

"Uh………..hello……….we're kinda busy at the moment, so don't try anything stupid." Umi said, trying to put on a tough front. 

"Don't worry. I won't." Eagle promised, as they all went in to see Clef. 

Debonair smiled, as she watched the goings on from afar. Things were going as planned. Beside her, Nova waited. When she heard Nova shift uneasily, she looked at her 'daughter' with cold purple eyes.

"What's the matter, Nova?" Debonair asked.

"My heart…………it hurts………." Nova murmured.

"It's probably that Magic Knight's emotions flooding into you." Debonair said, as she looked closely at a man who was imprisoned in the wall. It was Lantis!

"This man has a spirit so strong it's almost frightening! He could prove quite useful." Debonair said, with an evil snicker, before vanishing from sight, leaving Nova alone with her thoughts. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Date with Destiny

Sera and a few others watched as Eagle got his gear back on. He was preparing to go back to his battleship and call off his part of the invasion. 

"Don't worry. I should be able to convince them to stop their advance. Hikaru, don't worry about Lantis, he's strong. He won't die." Eagle said, comfortingly. Then he turned to Sera.

"Sera, thank you for what you've done for me. Think of me when I am gone, will you?" Eagle asked.

"You make it sound like you're about to die, Eagle." Sera said, softly. Eagle gave her a bittersweet smile and gently kissed her. 

"I also wish that this wasn't goodbye, Eagle-kun." Yukito said, knowing what he, Eagle and Hikaru had gone through a short time ago, when the crown room had let all three of them enter and leave safely.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Yukito." Eagle said, even though, in his heart, he doubted that. 

"Eagle, don't go." Sera begged.

"I've got to. It's the only way I can stop this war." Eagle murmured.

"Eagle I………………..I love you………….." Sera said, as she tearfully looked up at the Autozamian commander. 

"I know. I love you too, Sera." Eagle said, as he planted a kiss on her forehead and got back into his mecha. Within moments, he was gone.

"Sera-san?" Fuu asked.

"It's funny………….I suddenly have tears in my eyes!" Sera said, as she wiped her eyes with her shirtsleeve. 

"Don't worry, Sera-san. Cephiro is still the land of the will. If you wish hard enough, he will return to you someday." Yukito said, gently. 

"I know. But it's just that……………I almost feel that that is the last time I will ever see him." Sera said, as she turned to Hikaru and the other female Knights for a shoulder to cry on. Moments later, Hikaru and the other Knights heard the Mashin's voices.

"**_Hikaru._**" Rayearth called.

"**_Umi._**" Selece said, urgently.

"**_Fuu._**" Windam said.

"**_Yukito._**" Yue said, murmured.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"**_Look outside._**" Rayearth said. The Knights did as they were told and looked out at the dismal landscape. There, waiting in front of the castle stood Regalia, Nova's dark Mashin, waiting for them.

"Minna…….." Hikaru said, looking to her comrades for an agreement to go. She got it.

"Selece!"

"Windam!" 

"Yue!"

"Rayearth!"

Sera watched in awe as the four Magic Knights were drawn into the Mashin, and watched them head for the field of battle.

Zazu perked up when he saw the FTO approaching. 

"Hey! Geo! It's the FTO! Eagle's coming back!" Zazu shouted, overjoyed by the fact that his commander was returning. Geo was gone in a whirlwind of green and tan. Within microseconds he was at the docking bay, watching as the FTO docked. As soon as the cockpit had opened, Geo was in Eagle's face. Eagle chuckled at Geo's expression. 

"I have just returned from the castle." Eagle said, matter-of-factly.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, pulling a stunt like that?!" Geo asked, fuming. 

"I had to get in and see where the Proof was." Eagle replied.

"Well? Where is it? Didn't you get it?" Geo asked. Eagle shook his head.

"No I didn't. In fact, I came back specifically to stop this invasion." Eagle replied, seriously.

"SAY WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO DO TO US IF WE DON'T RETURN WITH THE PILLAR SYSTEM?!?!" Geo screeched. 

"I know. And I am ready to accept any punishment……….." Eagle was interrupted by Zazu's yelp of surprise.

"Geo! Eagle! Get a look at what's goin' on outside!" Zazu shouted. Immediately, Eagle turned his visor on and took a look. A battle was raging outside of Cephiro Castle and the Magic Knights were losing badly.

"I'm going!" Eagle declared, as fury filled his soul.

"Wait! You just got back!" Geo shouted.

"I know. Attention everyone, in case something happens to me, Geo, the Sub-commander, will assume full control of the Autozam fleet!" Eagle announced, as his voice echoed through the ship's loudspeaker. 

"Wait!" Geo shouted.

"Zazu, open the launch door." Eagle commanded.

"But…….." Zazu stuttered.

"OPEN IT!" Eagle shouted, getting Zazu scrambling to obey the order. As the cockpit closed, Eagle sighed, resigned to whatever fate befell him.

"Please forgive me, Geo, for being selfish, one last time." Eagle murmured, as the launch door opened.

"FTO, Go." Eagle said, as his mecha lurched to life. 

"_I hope I make it in time!_" Eagle thought, as he flew towards the battle.

Yukito cried out as he was thrown to the ground by Nova's attack. Pain lanced through his shoulder, signifying a broken shoulder blade. 

"Yukito-chan, daijobu?!" Hikaru asked, as Yukito struggled to get to his feet.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Keep your attention on Nova!" Yukito shouted, before Nova attacked again, this time using Lantis' magic.

"Irazuma Shuurai!" Nova shouted, laughing when outcries of pain were heard from the Magic Knights. Her attention was diverted, however, by a familiar white mecha.

"Hello again, Magic Knights. Care if I join you?" Eagle asked. 

"We don't mind at all, Eagle-kun! The more help, the better!" Yukito said, happy that a friend had decided to join them on the field. 

"So, all of the people Hikaru loves are gathered here! Let's go somewhere where we won't be disturbed!" Nova said, as she dragged the now five warriors into another dimension. 

Geo watched in dismay as the four Magic Knights and Eagle disappeared without a trace. 

"Eagle…………." Geo murmured, as he stared at the empty place where the five had stood together only moments before.

"Eagle…………….." Sera murmured, at the same time, as she watched the five disappear, fearing that the worst was yet to come.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Embracing the Darkness and the Light

Once in the other dimension, an intense battle began. Yukito and the others had to keep alert at all times, since Nova was in control of the dimension itself. 

"Flame Arrow!" Nova shouted, aiming at Yukito.

"Moon Arrow!" Yukito cried, defending himself by firing his attack directly at Nova's, destroying it in mid-flight. 

"Look out! Behind you!" Eagle shouted at Umi and Fuu, who turned around too late and found out the hard way that Nova was using top-like weapons against them. 

"Nova! Why do you want to kill everyone?!" Hikaru asked.

"Because Mother Debonair told me that it would make you happy………..and she said I got to kill everyone!" Nova said, as insanity ablaze in her eyes as she attacked again. 

Back at the castle, the situation was getting steadily worse. The crumbling of Cephiro was reaching its final stages. Inside the castle, Ferio and the other Royals struggled to keep the people from panicking. Clef, in the meantime, had gone into the Crown Room, where the Proof of the Pillar was kept. 

"_The land that Princess Emeraude loved_……………_and the land that I love as well_…………_is dying. Presea._" Clef called, telepathically. Presea looked up, as she sat with Alcione.

"Yes Madoushi?" Presea asked.

"_From here on out, I will use all of my strength to protect this castle._" Clef said, calmly.

"No! Clef! Don't do it! It's too dangerous!" Presea pleaded.

"_Don't worry. I won't die. If I died, then there would be tears on the faces of the Magic Knights again! I don't have any intention of seeing their tears. So please, let the Magic Knights know._" Clef thought, before he shifted his focus back to protecting the castle. 

"CLEF NO!!!!!!!!!!" Presea screamed, as brilliant light emanated from the Crown Room and surrounded the castle, stabilizing it.

Back in the other dimension, Eagle had taken several crushing blows against him. As he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, a voice called out to him.

"_Eagle_………………….._Eagle!_" Lantis called. Eagle opened his eyes.

"_Lantis_………………" Eagle replied, wincing from his wounds as he sat back up.

"_Use the FTO to attack this Mashin._" Lantis commanded.

"_I won't do it. If you died, Hikaru would be devastated. I have no desire to see tears on the faces of any of the Magic Knights._" Eagle said, as the FTO shot a net over Regalia, preventing it from making the killing blow on Yukito's Mashin.

"What?!" Nova asked, turning to look at where the net was coming from.

"Eagle!" Hikaru shouted, relieved to see that he was still alive. Nova growled.

"Get out of my way!" Nova screamed, as she attacked Eagle with the top-like weapons.

"_Who said I was going to die? I intend to escape when Nova's powers are at their weakest. So attack this Mashin!_" Lantis demanded. Eagle grimaced as electricity sparked around him then he nodded.

"All right……..come on FTO…………….GO!!!!!!!!!" Eagle shouted, as his command forced the FTO to its feet, then into the air, straight at Regalia.

"Huh?!" Nova asked, stunned that the severely damaged mecha was still able to fly. With fierceness, the FTO grabbed Regalia by the head, blasting it the entire time, then it jammed a clawed hand against the chest of the Mashin. Inside, Lantis winced, feeling the blow to Regalia's chest as though it had been his own chest that had been punched. 

"Irazuma Shuurai!" Lantis shouted, summoning the lightning to strike where he was.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nova screamed, as Lantis was removed from the gem on Regalia's chest by the FTO and Regalia was blown to oblivion by the lightning. Fuu gasped as the dimension melted away, revealing that they had been fighting in front of the castle the entire time! Gently, the FTO laid Lantis down on the ground, careful not to reopen any of his wounds. Inside the mecha, Eagle sat back, panting, as blood ran freely down his face.

"Lantis! Eagle!" Hikaru shouted. Yukito was relieved to see that Lantis was safely out of the evil Mashin. The moment was interrupted by an irate Debonair appearing behind them.

"You have ruined everything! You little bastard!" Debonair screamed, as she sent a ball of energy straight at Eagle. Eagle didn't stand a chance. The energy struck the FTO with the fiery fury of an atomic bomb.

"_Lantis_……………………_please_…………………_make Hikaru_…………_happy. Sera, I'm sorry_…………………" Eagle thought, before the FTO exploded into a fireball.

"EAGLE!" Hikaru screamed, as tears came to her eyes.

"EAGLE!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sera wailed, having seen the whole thing from her vantage point in the aeries. With a scream, Hikaru made the other three Mashin converge into Rayearth. 

"Spiral of Light!" the four Knights shouted, sending their combined attack at Debonair. It didn't work. Lantis watched helplessly from where he was, the feeling of loss stealing over him.

"_Eagle_………………….." Lantis thought, as a few tears escaped his eyes. His best friend had just died, right before his eyes. He could hear the sounds of fighting nearby, but his mind was far away. 

Back at the Autozamian battleship, tears were also being shed. 

"Eagle!!! Eagle!!!!!!!" Zazu wailed, as he cried for his commander.

"That stubborn fool!" Geo said, as tears flowed freely down his face. All of the people on board the battleship donned their mourning armbands, knowing that their commander was not coming back.

Yukito sighed as he, Fuu and Umi flew back to the castle. In Yue's hands he carried a semi-conscious Lantis, who seemed to be in shock about Eagle's death. 

"Are you sure we should have left her alone like that?" Umi asked.

"She must come to her own conclusions, Umi-san. She and Nova are the same person, only one happens to be the dark side of her heart. Let Hikaru-san settle things with Nova." Fuu said, still seeming to be a little angry, since she didn't add the suffix 'san' onto Nova's name. 

"Lantis-kun, daijobu ka?" Yukito asked. It took Lantis a moment to reply.

"Hai……………." Lantis replied, in a voice so soft that Yukito had to strain his ears to hear him. When they landed, Fuu was quick to heal Lantis' physical wounds, but she knew that nothing could heal the ones on his heart. Without even thinking, Fuu hugged Lantis, offering a shoulder to cry on. Umi and Sera were quick to follow the example.

"Gomenasai, we couldn't save him." Fuu murmured, as Lantis closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears from falling.

A short while later, Hikaru returned, showing to them all that she was whole again. For a few minutes, Hikaru stayed near Lantis, consoling him in the only way she knew how. After that, she and the other Knights were off again, heading for the area Debonair called home. 

"_I can only hope that this will be the last battle._" Yukito thought, as they all flew towards the darkness. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Light in the Darkness

When they entered Debonair's castle, it appeared to be abandoned. But they were startled to see the remains of Regalia hanging in the shadows.

"Regalia!" Hikaru muttered, watching as Debonair appeared before them. With an evil snicker, Debonair merged with Regalia, this move starting the castle to crumble around them.

"Not again!" Yukito yelped, as they made an abrupt exit. 

"This is the second castle that nearly fell on us!" Umi shouted, as they turned about and saw Debonair emerge from the castle. After some desperate fighting, all of the Magic Knights were thrown to the ground. Just as Debonair threw a killing blow at Hikaru, blinding light blocked Debonair's attack.

"_Wait a minute! Lantis' necklace is protecting me! Could it be that his feelings are protecting me?_" Hikaru wondered, then called out to those in Cephiro Castle.

"_Everyone, listen up! Debonair's drawing strength off of your fears! Don't be afraid! We'll beat her if you believe in us!_" Hikaru pleaded with the people at the castle.

"Magic Knights………….Listen to her! Listen to Hikaru!" Caldina shouted. At first, there was a murmur of doubt in the area, then people started standing up.

"Magic Knights, we believe in you!" the people shouted, as their belief in the Magic Knights grew. 

"No!!!!!!!! My strength is leaving me! Curse you Magic Knights! Curse you people of Cephiro! Curse your believing hearts!" Debonair wailed, as her strength left her. She was prevented from saying anything more by Yukito's sword.

"Shut up." Yukito growled, as he drove his blade into the evil being's body. The other three Knights followed suit. Debonair disintegrated with a scream. The next thing the Magic Knights knew was that they were floating above Cephiro Castle, with the sun shining down on them. Yukito breathed a sigh of relief. The crisis was over. As the girls said their good-byes to their loved ones, Yukito wondered why they had to say goodbye again. 

TOKYO TOWER

The four teens again found themselves in Tokyo Tower, hugging as they had before, but this time they were happy.

"We did it. Cephiro is safe now." Yukito murmured.

"Yes. We were able to make a difference." Hikaru agreed, but she still looked a little sad.

"Lantis will always remember you, Hikaru-san." Yukito assured. Hikaru then smiled at him. 

"You're right. Let's go home, minna!" Hikaru said, as they departed form Tokyo Tower.

TOKYO TOWER: ONE YEAR LATER

"Here we are! This is where we met! But where is Yukito-san?" Fuu asked, as she, Umi, and Hikaru gathered at their meeting place.

"Here he comes! Late, as usual!" Umi said, as Yukito dashed through the crowd, making a be-line for their position.

"Gomen, minna…………….got held up!" Yukito gasped.

"No problem. We're all here now, that's what counts." Hikaru said, happily. Yukito was very pleased to see that the redhead had regained the cheerful sparkle in her eyes. 

"I wonder how they are doing?" Fuu said, with a sigh, as she gazed at the orb Ferio had given her.

"Minna! Look!" Hikaru shouted, pointing at something. As they followed Hikaru's hand, they saw a fantastic sight; it was Cephiro!

"They did it. They had renewed their land." Yukito said, with a smile. He was glad that things had turned out the way they did, with the exception of Eagle's death. But things were all right. And they were whole again.

The End………….?


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

I apologize for the way Moon Knight2 turned out. I was so anxious to get it over with that I wasn't going for quality. There is another reason why I am writing this note; a fairly nasty review to whom I will not mention the name. The person knows who I mean. There will be a sequel for this fic, and I promise it will be better written. In the meantime, will the person who thinks they are so 'head and shoulders above the rest' stay away from my fics, since they are 'so below' you? Thank you.

Gemini


End file.
